Past Love and Future Problems: May,Drew,Charmean
by Charmagne Vu
Summary: Drew met May a long time ago in his childhood. But after a long time he doubted he would see her again. So he thought about moving on with his life and finding someone else. He met Charmean. What will happen when he sees her again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was late at night, the moon shined dimly behind the dark storm clouds. It was raining hard and a little girl in an orphanage new that tonight, was the perfect time to escape from the cruelty of the other people.

She did not own anything so she slipped out the door. She did not have to be quiet because the rain and thunder boomed and tattered loudly. She ran through the streets in the rain. She was getting sicker by the moment as she ran and ran under the pouring water. Her eyesight started to fail of her. Eventually, she fainted and fell down behind someone about half a year or so older than her. His hair was green and so were his glimmering, emerald eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and a purple short sleeved vest over it. His jeans were a bit greenish. He turned around, due to the sound of a splash and a thud, and gasped. He saw a little 9 year old girl. He was scared and surprised at first, but then realized her forehead was heating up and that she needed help. He carried her on his back and ran to find a near by shelter or a forest clearing where he could set up a camp.

When he got to a clearing, he set up a tent and placed a sleeping bag on the floor. He placed her on top of it. After that, he examined her closely. She had short, brown hair that was supposedly in pigtails, but soaked from the rain. She wore a red, faded gown that was torn at the bottom. The small gown flowed to her knees.

After examining her, he took a rag out of his bag and slightly wet it, using the rain water. He placed the wet cloth on her forehead. She stirred a bit, and rolled over. He was hoping that she would wake up. He was curious about her and wanted to know what happened.

As the hours passed, he had grown tired and fell asleep beside her. The next morning, he woke up to see the clear, blue sky and the bright sun shining brilliantly. The air was fresh and there was a slight, gentle breeze flowing by. About 15 minutes later, she woke up. She realized someone was there and covered herself with the sleeping bag. He saw this and knew that she was shy, probably wanted to know what happened, why she was here and how.

"It's ok, you don't have to be shy, the name's Drew, what's yours?" he asked.

"M-m-my, my name's May." She managed to reply, "what happened and-and why am I here?" She asked scared and confused at the same time.

"I'm guessing you fainted and fell on the sidewalk behind me while you were out in the rain, so I brought you here so your condition won't get any worse. I felt your forehead and it was burning up." Drew answered truthfully.

"Um, ok." May replied. "Achoo!" She sneezed. Drew dodged this and decided to talk about what happened.

"So, what happened to you? Why were you out in the rain?" Drew asked curiously.

"Well, it is kinda a long story, but I'll try to make it as short as possible." May said. "I'm an orphan. I was alone for a long time and people at the orphan place were really mean. I did not like it there and decided the rainstorm would help me run away without other people noticing," May replied as short as she could.

At this, Drew was shocked. "Was this your first try to escape or something? You could have tried before." Drew said still shocked.

"I've tried before but I was too loud and people caught me. When I would try to run away, they'd catch me and give me these boring lessons about running away and what would happen if I did. I did not care. I just wanted to get away from these people." May replied.

"Well anyway, we should go to the pokémon center to get you some help. Can you walk on your own?" Drew asked seriously.

"Yeah, I-I-Achoo! I think I can," May sneezed.

"Tissue?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, thanks," May said. "Hey, why are you being nice to me anyway?" May asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Drew replied.

At this, they became silent and just walked. Drew led and May followed. The air was still warm, but breezy. Leaves on the floor danced around in small circles. May constantly sneezed and sniffed on the way to the pokémon center. Drew was a very annoyed at first, but got over it knowing that she can't really help herself. They finally arrived at the pokémon center as Nurse Joy came up to them.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah," Drew replied. "She has a cold from the rainstorm last night. Can you help her?" Drew asked.

"Oh, my! Of course we can. You're lucky I specialize in humans too, and not just pokemon. Come here, dear. What's your name?" Nurse joy asked.

"My name is May and he is Drew," May replied as she gestured a finger towards Drew.

"Ok May, come here," Nurse Joy said.

They went to a quaint room were sick people could be treated. Nurse joy gave her some medicine and instructions to go with it. May understood and went out to tell Drew.

"I told Nurse Joy my story and she says that if I don't want to be in the orphanage, I have to stay here until my cold wears off, which is about 4 to 5 days." May said.

"Ok. I'll stay to keep you company," Drew said.

"Really? Thanks!" May replied happily.

At this, Drew became happy too. He knew he could help her. At his age, he was a really, really intellegent kid. May went to Nurse Joy and told her that Drew was staying. Joy understood. Every night May went to Nurse Joy to take her medicine before bed. Once it was time to leave, Nurse Joy called a friend to take care of May. Her friend always wanted a child, but was too busy with the daycare business. Nurse Joy told Drew where to go. He took May to the daycare.

"Here we are," Drew said as he opened the door as May followed.

"Ok. Bye Drew," May said. She was almost in tears. She did not want her friend to leave. This was her only real friend that she made. She had no other friends. At this, Drew decided something.

"May, if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to visit you here every week," Drew said trying to comfort May.

"Really? Ok," May said. She watched as Drew left. She had really hoped Drew would come back to visit her. She had no other friends. A few seconds later, Nurse Joy's friend, Shannon, came in. She saw May sitting in a chair looking a little depressed.

"What's wrong? Can I help you?" asked Shannon.

"I'm May. I think Nurse Joy called you earlier about me," May replied glumly.

"Oh! But wait, where is your friend?" Shannon asked.

"He left and said he'd be here every week to visit. He is my only friend, so I was sad to see him leave me," May replied.

"Oh, it's ok. May, don't be sad. He'll come," Shannon said trying to comfort May. "Well, I guess you're adopted now. I'm going to be your mom. Do you like to play with pokémon?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know. I haven't met any pokemon, let alone played with them. The orphanage would not let us outside," May replied.

"Well, here's your chance too. This is a daycare were we take care of other people's pokémon. Come with me," Shannon said. May followed her to the back of the building to a place that seemed like a park. May liked it here and she found out that she loved to play with the pokémon. Shannon was happy that she liked it. But May still wished Drew was here with her. May went to bed and Shannon tucked her in.

The next morning May woke up and went to the kitchen. She saw her 'mom' there. She looked outside and the sun was shining brightly. It was a bit cloudy and cool. After a while, May started to call Shannon, mom. They went shopping that day for new clothes for May. They bought a cute pink top and a white skirt with pink highlights. A few days later there was a knock on the front door. Shannon answered it. Drew said that he was here to visit May. At this, Shannon knew that he was Drew. Every week, Drew came to visit and that made May very happy. But after a few months, Drew didn't come to visit one week. All that was there was a rose with a message attached to it. May came in and found the rose on the front desk. She picked it up and the message read:

_May, I know this is very sudden, but I left to go on a journey. I wish that you could have come, but it might put you in danger. I hope to see you again in the future when you set off on your own journey._

_Drew_

(Shannon taught May how to read) After reading this, May started to cry. She didn't want him to go, but he had gone. She felt heartbroken and alone with no friends. She ran into the park at the back of the building. She was still crying hard. She wept loudly and Shannon came.

"What's wrong sweetie? What happened?" Shannon asked worriedly. May handed her the rose still crying. Shannon read the letter carefully it. After she realized what had happened, she tried to comfort May. She knew that Drew was the only friend that May had. She told May that she would probably see Drew later on. She tried really hard to comfort May. When she went to bed at night all she could hope was that she would see Drew again.


	2. Meet: Charmean

Outside, it is a cool, breezy evening, and many people were staring to walk home. The wind blew and the leaves were dragged with the current. An emerald – eyed boy (whom of which we all know too well) looked around, dazed in his thoughts.

**Drew's POV**

I wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around me, being so caught up in my thoughts, and I had bumped into someone. (typical meeting) Wham!

A young girl, around his age, had fallen back and was on the floor. "Ow!" she yelped, standing up and brushing dirt off her clothes.

I'd finally come back to reality and realized what had happened. "Sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going," I said. I looked at her and found her to look familiar. "Oh, by the way, what's your name, you look familiar…"

I took a quick observation of what she looked like. She wore a white hat, a pink tank top, and a white mini skirt that stopped at her mid – thigh. She had black shoes, low cut socks, and a black bag on her back with one strap going across her chest. Her long ebony hair was straight and cut in a layered style. Her bangs were placed to the side, showing her brown eyes. I looked at her more... in places I probably shouldn't be... 'My god, she is hot! She looks really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it... Heh, but I'd love to finger her... What the hell am I thinking! I love May... I promised her that. Looking at other girls won't help me get May back...'

"I'm Charmean. Oh, and it's alright. A lot of other people bump into me and they don't even apologize," she said, looking cheerful and totally oblivious to the way that I was looking at her. "Anyway, you should have recognized me because I'm a well known coordinator, like you, Drew."

"Oh! Right! You won the ribbon cup last year!" I said, understanding why she had looked familiar. 'One thing I don't get is, how does she know my name? She's the one who had beaten me in the preliminary round! Duh! I'm glad I didn't say that out loud! I don't want to sound stupid.' I thought. "Ok, I'll see you arou – sorry, I got to go!" I exclaimed, as I started running.

**Charmean's POV**

I tore my gaze from Drew and looked in the opposite direction the he was running. There was a very large group of fangirls chasing him. I took a closer look at the crowd and recognized a TV broadcasting crew that had been stalking me since my win at the last festival, so I ran as well. I caught up to Drew and stated, "I know a place in the forest were we can lose them. Follow me and I'll show you the way."

"Right," Drew replied, eager to get away from the crazy and possessed people. He followed me into the forest and stopped at a creek.

I had stopped here, so Drew had done the same. Soon after stopping, I had collapsed against a tree.

"I like being a coordinator and all, but I don't like nosy people butting in and asking about my opinions and secrets when I want to be left alone!" I stated flatly.

"Same here, really!" Drew laughed.

I caught my breath and started talking, "Would you like to travel with me to the Revulscene region? I admired your appeal and battle style from our last contest, and I need a partner to enter the contest there," I said, knowing full well I was way off topic... 'It doesn't matter though, he is on my mission list and he's not leaving my sight until I'm done with him,' I thought.

**Drew's POV**

"Um, sure, I don't have a partner, so ok," I said, not sure of how to answer that compliment… especially coming from someone who had beaten me to the ribbon cup. 'Huh, she's hot and humble... Dammit, I gotta get rid of these thoughts if I'm ever going to find May again... How long has it been, May?'

"Well, it's ok if you don't want to be my partner, I mean, there are other people I could team up with… And I'm completely sure that there are other gir - people that would love to be your partner..." Charmean trailed off.

"Oh! No, really, I want to be your partner, It'd be horrible too go there with a fan as a partner!" I said trying to convince her. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing... I need to get away from this girl and find May...

"Well, if it's ok with you… We can leave tomorrow on the SS Aqua to Revulscene," She suggested.

"Ok, that is fine with me," I said. "Plus, the faster we get out of this region, the faster we can stop being followed by some people." I'll figure out a way to get rid of her later, when I need to, without hurting her feelings...

"Agreed? Kay, let's go find a clearing nearby so we can set up camp! It's getting late." She said happily. Then she looked up to the darkening sky, which hid the setting sun. She pulled a flashlight from her backpack. "Let's go. We're getting up early, so it best be that we get some sleep."

'Sleep... with her... I mentally sighed and scorned myself for being such an ass. I really need to get rid of her,' I thought. I nodded and followed.

I took a few minutes, but we found a good clearing deep in the forest. We stopped and set up our tents.

"Hey Drew, it's getting dark. Can you go collect firewood, start a fire, and feed the pokemon?" Charmean asked, "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, sure I can," I replied, "where are you going?"

"Uh, yeah... um... uh... I'm gonna go..." she trailed off. Then she grabbed a towel from her bag and gestured to the lake behind her. It was almost pitch black by now, but I was still able to see her blush bright pink.

I realized she was going to wash up and told her to go ahead. She left her pokemon with me and scurried away. I turned around, gathering firewood, and trying not to think about what she was doing. When I got the fire going and finished feeding the pokemon, Charmean came back. Her hair was damp and the rest of her was dry. I was secretly grateful that she came back fully clothed and dry instead of wet and covered only in a towel... She returned her pokemon to the pokeballs and entered her tent.

"Night, Drew," she said.

"Night," I replied. I returned my pokemon to their pokeballs as well and entered my tent. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. 'What did I get myself into now?'


	3. I Gotta Find You!

**May's POV**

"Good-bye, Mom!" I waved to my foster parent, Shannon, from the railings of the ship.

"Good-Bye Sweetie! Good luck on your journey," She yelled to me as the boat departed from the docks.

'Wow. I'm 16 and I'm finally going on a journey. I hope I can find Drew in the Revulscene Region.' I held the note Drew left me six years ago.

_Flashback_

I opened the door only to find Drew standing there. "Hi Drew!"

"Hello May. How're you doing?" He asked while coming in.

"I'm doing just great!" I changed the subject. "When we go on our own pokemon journey, what would you do? Gyms or contests?" I asked him. I didn't know what to do. Hmm… Maybe contests…

"I'm going to enter contests for the Ribbon Cup," He answered.

"Really? I wanna enter contests too!" I said excitedly.

"Ha. You're gonna have to beat me to it if you want to win," Drew said as if he knew he was all that and better than me.

"Oh yeah! And who said you're gonna win?" I asked a little annoyed.

"No one, I just said you'll have to beat me to it. I never said that I'll win now did I?" He asked, smirking his over-used smirk.

"No, but, but, ughhhh!" I answered. I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Every week, Drew came and visited. I was always to happy to see him. Months went by and I think he visited weekly for a whole year... But Drew didn't come to visit one week. When he was supposed to come I waited by the door. Sitting there, hoping he would knock or something. I got tired of waiting. Maybe he was just playing a prank on me... I opened the door. All that was there was a rose with a message attached to it. I picked it up and the message read:

May, I know this is very sudden, but I left to go on a journey. I wish that you could have come, but it might put you in danger. I hope to see you again in the future when you set off on your own journey.

Drew

_End Flashback_

Wiping away my tears i thought, 'I hope that I'll see him during the contests... or anywhere else for that matter.' Pulling out a booklet from my bag, I started to read a co-ordinator's guide too see what I have to do to enter a contest and what I would be expecting. Sign up was easy, I had to register for a card, and just enter. There is the preliminary appeal round, and two battle rounds. 'Well, what can Torchick do for an appeal? sigh I'll need to catch more pokemon first before entering a contest anyways. I walked into the interior of the boat and found my room. I sat on the bed and decided to take a nap until the boat arrived in Stratford City.

...

"The boat will arrive in 10 minutes" the speaker blared.

YAWN. I climbed out of the bed. I started to pack up my things. 'I should take naps more often…'

When the boat arrived in the dock, everyone exited the boat. Walking down the ramp into the sand of the city, I took in a breath of air. This is the start of my first journey. I started walking around the town to find the pokemon center. I pulled out the Co-ordinator's Guide and flipped to the schedule. The next contest was in Cirruliar City. 'I think I can make it on time to enter' I thought to myself. While I was reading, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and crashed into the side of the pokemon center wall. I fell back and rubbed my head. "Ow," I complained. 'I hope nobody saw, this is embarrassing' But unfortunately for me, a lot of people noticed. I just pretended that nothing happened and ran into the pokemon center before I could humiliate myself again. I had Nurse Joy heal my pokemon and went on my way. As I entered the forest, I saw many trees. There was a path in the forest, convenient for travelers.

-Hours Later-

"This is taking really long!" I said aloud to no one in particular. I looked around me for a shortcut or another path to take. There wasn't another path, or shortcut that I could see so I just entered the forest and left the pathway.

-Hours Later-

"Oh great! I'm lost!" I said aloud. 'Ughhhh… I should've just stayed on the path… stupid me'

Continually walking around in circles and other various shapes, I saw that it began to get darker. 'I better find a clearing to set up camp' I thought. Searching the woods for a clearing, I gathered sticks for firewood. I had about 15 pieces of wood, give or take. I felt good that I managed to accomplish something today. I walked around a bit longer to find a clearing. Then I came across a duskull. I was freaked out by it! Jeez it's like almost pitch black and I had to come across a ghost pokemon! I screamed, dropeed the sticks and ran. (A/N: She didn't notice she dropped the sticks.) I just ran blindly, so freaked I couldn't think straight. BOOM! Or run straight for that matter... Apparently, I hit a tree.

"Ow, not again… I am such a klutz! How am I ever going to get Drew to come back to me?" I sighed, now noticing that I left the firewood behind. I wandered around some more, hoping to at least find a clearing, now that I had no fire wood. As I continued to venture in the dark, I noticed it was getting brighter, I realized it was a fire! Walking towards it, I could smell the cedar burning into ash. Hoping to find someone, I entered the clearing. Fortunately for me, there were other people there. I introduced myself to the 3 people there. "Hi, I'm May," I said.

"Oh! Hello, May. This is Brock, and this is Ash. I'm Misty," the girl with orange hair said cheerfully.

**Misty's POV**

"Umm … hehe …I tend to get lost a lot so … can I join your group?" May asked, poking her two index fingers together.

'She probably thought it was embarrassing to ask complete strangers for help...' I thought.

"Sure! It would be great to have another female in the group!" I offered happily. 'This is great! Now May is with us! Charmean, Phase 1 is now officially accomplished!'

**May's POV**

Ash, Brock, and Misty invited me to eat with them when dinner was ready. We pretty much made small talk, while we ate, mainly about what we are doing and our goals. I told them that I wanted to participate in pokemon contests and win the ribbon cup. Happy that they were really nice and open people, I found out a lot of things they liked to do too.

Brock:

Makes really really really good food!

Was previously a gym leader of Pewter City in the Kanto Region

Wants to become a pokemon breeder

And likes every beautiful girl he sees... That's kinda creepy though...

Misty:

Has some serious anger management issues

Often hits Ash with her mallet to take her anger out on

Was also previously a gym leader of Cerulean City also in the Kanto

Is thinking about participating in contests as well

Ash:

Wants to be a pokemon master

Likes to participate in gym battles more than he does contests

A little dense when it comes to hints and clues... which is why he makes Misty angry...

Is very confident about his battling skills

Once dinner was over, everyone helped putting away the dishes and other things and then retired to their individual tents. In my tent, I pulled out the co-ordinator's guide to check out other things. There was an appeal round and two battle rounds. If you pass the appeals, you move on to the battle rounds. If you beat your opponent in the battle round you move on to the final round. If you win the final battle, you receive a contest ribbon. I'm gonna need 5 ribbons to participate in the Grand Festival to win the ribbon cup.

'Hmm… What combination could I make with Torchick's attacks?' I wondered. My torchick's attacks are ember, tackle, and scratch. Hmm... I don't think these moves will work for an appeal… I need to catch another pokemon to enter the contest anyways.


	4. Not so Smooth Sailing

The next morning, Charmean had woken up before Drew. The fire had burned out and it was about 7:00 A.M. The boat leaves at 9:00 A.M., 2 hours later. The air was cool and the ground was still wet with morning dew. There was a slight breeze as the sun slowly rose. Charmean went to the lake nearby the campsite, to give her pokemon some time out of their cramped homes.

**Charmean's POV**

'Wow, this is awsome! When I came here last night I wasn't able to see that there are so many kinds of berries here!' I picked all the different berries I could find. There were cherrie, chesto, pecha, razz, bulk, and kelpsy berries. After picking them, I placed them in my berry pouch and pulled out my pokeballs. I threw the red and white spheres and out came Altaria, Gorybys, Milotic, Roselia, Bellossom, and Ninetails. I fed them pokemon food and pokeblock and let them play for a while. Altaria flew to a high tree nearby and settled there, getting comfortable. Gorybys and Mitlotic started swimming in the lake while Roselia and Bellosom sturried among the greenery. Ninetails walked out from the shade of the trees and sat down in the grass under the sun. They seemed content by the time I returned them to their pokeballs. I took a look at my poketch, it was 8:00 now. I went back to wake up Drew.

**Normal POV**

"Drew, Drew, wake up," Charmean said, "c'mon, you have to get ready to go or we'll miss the boat to the Revulscene Region."

"Ok, ok, I'm up," Drew said.

The sun was climbing high into the sky and it was becoming warmer now. The breeze began to die down.

**Drew's POV**

I found the lake Charmean was at the day before and washed up. 'Hm, I wonder when the boat leaves then' I thought to myself.

**Charmean's POV**

I took out my PDA from my bag and searched online to order tickets for the S.S. Aqua. I typed in my credit card number and all was set. 'Now it's 8:05, I hope Drew gets back soon.' I thought.

**Drew's POV**

'I'm done... so now I have to get back…' I thought.

**Normal POV**

A few minutes later, Drew arrived back at the clearing. (Now it was 8:15). By this time, Charmean had already packed up the tents and stuffed them in the corresponding backpacks.

**Drew's POV**

Charmean released her Altaria and hopped on its back. 'I guess we're flying,' I thought. I grabbed Flygon's pokeball and threw it. Flygon was released and I climbed onto its back as well.

"Are you ready to go?" Charmean asked.

"Well, I got everything I need, so yup, I'm good," I replied.

"Kay, lets go Altaria," she instructed.

Flygon and I followed Charmean and her Altaria and in about 20 minutes or so, we landed by the dock.

"We have roughly 20 minutes to get the tickets and board the boat," Charmean said.

"Right," I answered and followed Charmean.

We thanked our pokemon for flying us and returned them to the pokeballs. The ticket booth was to the left, so left we went. As we approached the ticket booth, Charmean spoke the teller.

"Hello miss, I would like to pick up tickets for the S.S. Aqua to the Revulscene Region that I ordered online," Charmean said.

"Yes, please state you first and last name," the woman behind the counter said.

"My name is Charmean Ferell," Charmean replied to the woman.

The woman behind the counter started to type in the given information. She examined the results and had it verified.

"Alright, Miss Ferell, can you please sign on the electronic pad on your right? Thank you, here are your tickets," the woman said.

"Thank you" Charmean remarked and left, as I followed behind.

We ambled down the pier towards the ferry, however, there were many people there who so happened to be fans. Great. Charmean and I sped up our pace, dashing into the boat. Charmean ripped the ticket stubs herself, and dropped it into the hands of the ticket collector as we ran. We walked up the ramp towards the boat entrance. I wasn't sure, but I thought she was just as glad as I was to be away from the public. As Charmean entered the boat (and I followed) we saw the main... "lobby" I guess you could call it... of the boat. To either side there were hallways which lead to the rooms.

"The ticket says our room number is 18... we have to go to the hallway to the right," Charmean mumbled.

We walked towards the hallway on the right, but before we entered, I heard an unpleasant voice call to us, "Hey Charmean, hey Drew!" the very annoying, high pitched, familiar voice called to them.

I turned, as did Charmean, praying that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Crap! It's Harley!" I muttered. Apparently, Charmean said something along the lines of that as well.

I glanced at Charmean, "Hey, so how do you know this freak anyways? Contests?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she replied.

Harley was listening to the whole short conversation and was enraged, "What did you call me!" He yelled angrily.

"A freak," I answered him flatly. Charmean giggled.

After seeing this and hearing Charmean giggle, Harley became angrier and stormed away to I don't care where.

"One day, one day, I will make you eat those words and regret the day we met," Harley yelled aloud, "You'll see. The Ribbon Cup will soon be mine, and your names will be forgotten!"

Charmean burst out in a fit of laughter. I thought it was funny too.

"Like Harley could ever be a threat," I laughed.

"Yeah, or beat us to the cup!" Charmean smiled, "Well here's our room." She opened the door and entered the bathroom.

I walked into the room, flopped down on the couch, and flipped though channels on TV.

A couple of minutes later, Charmean came out of the bathroom holding two bags: her backpack and a beach bag. She wore a two-piece bathing suit that was black with a pink flower pattern on it. The bottom half had a pink ribbon tied to it. She had her long hair in pigtails tied in matching pink ribbons. In the beach bag was sun block and a towel. "I'll be back in half an hour Drew, if you need me, I'll be at the pool on the top floor," she said. She walked further into the room and dropped her backpack by the chair. I tried to keep my focus on the television and felt relieved when she left the room.

**Charmean's POV**

I left the room and walked down the hallway. At the end, there was a staircase and I walked up the steps. 'I love swimming!' I thought. I was at the top of stairs and saw the pool just a few hundred feet in front of me. Walking onto the deck, I saw that there was no roof on the top, so I applied some sun block. I slipped off my pink sandals and then set them on the corner pool chair, adjacent to my bag and other belongings. I climbed the ladder, jumped of the diving board, and cannon balled into the water.

"Woohoo!"

**Normal POV (At the pool)**

There were several people hanging out by the pool deck. On one end of the pool, there were parents watching their kids play and making sure they don't drown. In the jacuzzi, there were couples and several random teenage guys and girls chatting and flirting with each other. The life guard was sitting in his chair at the center of the long end of the pool. There was a food and drink stall in the corner of the deck as well. Kids, parents, teens, and everyone went there to get food and drinks.

By the jacuzzi, there were two guys and a girl. The first guy, whose name was Tyler and had blue hair was friends with the second, Chris, who had dark purple hair - almost black. The girl's name was Ava, she's blonde.

"Haha, dude, see that girl in the red bikini? She is totally checkin' you out," Tyler whispered to Chris.

"Yeah? Who cares?" Chris countered, "You're looking at the chicks by the jacuzzi right?"

Tyler replied, "Well, duh, I mean when ya go to a pool, all the chicks are always by the jacuzzi! They dip their legs in the water, but I know none of 'em wants to 'ruin their hair' haha."

Chris smiled, "Well not always. Look at that hottie over there." Chris gestured to the entrance, but wasn't too obvious about it.

Tyler looked over and saw her, "Yea ha! Now that is a girl worth scoring! She's totally smokin'!"

They watched as she climbed up the ladder for the diving board and cheer as she dropped into the pool.

"Haha, aren't they so much hotter when they're all wet? So, how r'you gonna score one with her, huh?" Tyler asked Chris.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Chris whispered his plan to Tyler.

**Drew's POV**

"There's nothing to watch," I said, thinking out loud, "damn, it's so boring right now. Maybe I'll go to the pool too," I said to myself. I sighed. 'There is no way I am going to the pool... She is there, so that means, I am gonna see her and I really don't need that right now.' I walked over the the small table in the corner to look at the brochure. "So, what can I do on this boat to prevent myself from dying of boredom and avoid Charmean?" I asked myself.

**Charmean's POV**

I swam around the pool for a while and got a little tired. I decided to just lay in the pool and float around.

**Normal POV**

Chris walked up to Ava (the girl in the red bikini who was checking him out earlier) and started talking to her, "Hey, I'm Chris. And you are?"

Ava looked at him, finally happy she got his attention, "Hi! I'm Ava." She flashed him a sultry grin.

"Look, I wanna buy you a drink from the corner over there. But you know the pool rules... Ya cant drink by the pool, everything must be thrown away before you exit the gates. So, can you distract the life guard for me while I get you something?" Chris asked.

Ava grinned, "Sure, anything for you. Especially if it's for me." She walked towards the life guard and started talking to him.

"Okay Tyler, go," Chris said.

Tyler nodded. He jumped into the pool where Charmean was. He dove under the water until he was below her. Since she was floating around, it made his job easier. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water.

**Harley's POV**

'I cannot believe they called me a freak!' I thought, sulking. I need to come up with a plan to get back at them... And for good this time! I entered my room and sat on the sofa. I pulled out my small notebook from my pocket and thumbed through it to see what I wanted to do to them this time... "Hmm... I could freeze them with a freeze gun... When I get a freeze gun... Ooh there's the throw them off the cliff option... nah to cliche... Umm, I could also just stab them... Eww, I hate blood though! Yuck! Oh! I know! I'll brew some Pokemation mix and turn them into pokemon! Hahahaha!"

**Charmean's POV**

I was floating around in the pool and turned my head to see the clock. Eh, I'll head back in 10 minutes or so. I continued lazily laying on my back and looked at the sky. All of a sudden, I was submerged into the water! What the heck? The next thing I know, there is some guy gripping me underwater! I tried to get out of his grasp and get air, but he was clutching me pretty tightly. I started to panic. Where was the life guard? I desperately needed air, so I kept fighting. It was getting harder to though. Next thing I know, some other person swims by, and releases me from the other guy's grip. I quickly surfaced and breathed. I climbed out of the pool as fast as I could, thankful I was getting my much needed oxygen.

Weakly, I glanced behind me. The guy who was drowning me was laughing like a lunatic, with some sorta thing in his mouth... Probably for underwater breathing. They guy who helped me climbed out of the pool where I was and yelled, "What the hell man! What kinda prank are you trying to pull! Jerk!" He turned back to me, "Hey, my name is Chris."

I smiled, "I'm Charmean, and thanks for helping me." I stood up and started walking away.

Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face him, "Hey, where do you think you're going? You still haven't fully thanked me yet!"

I started freaking out, "What are you talking about?" I was scared, "I thanked you, now if you don't mind I really need to go now." I tried pulling away again and tried to run, but now I couldn't get away from him! 'Who are these freaks?' Unfortunately, we were near the changing stalls, so he pushed me in and pinned me against the wall with his hands. Tears spilled, but I fought and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but I couldn't get my arms free from his hands. He started kissing my neck and made lowered himself to my breasts while he pressed himself against me. More tears came when one of his hands started trying to undo the knot on my bikini top while he used the other to make his way into my bottoms.

**Harley's POV**

"Okay... hmm... the ingredients to create the Pokemation include the poisonee's DNA, an essence of pokemon, baking powder, and some water... That's easy! Materials needed: scissors (if DNA is hair), viles, and empty spray cans for each poisonee... Oh this is gonna be good!"

"Let's start of with the DNA samples! Hehehe!"

I walked out of my room and went to room 18 where Charmean said their room was... Hehehe... I picked lock on the door and entered the room. I saw backpacks on the floor and picked up the black one. I pulled out a hairbrush that was pink... Probably Charmean's... I pulled out a long black strand of hair from the brush... Yup, definetly Charmean's... Placing the hairbrush back in the bag, I grabbed the other and pulled out a black hair brush. 'Who has green hair anyways?' I thought, while I took a green strand. I put the hairbrush back in the bag and sashayed out of the room.

**Charmean's POV**

I squirmed and I fought harder, now that his hands weren't binding my arms, I broke free from him and ran blindly, as fast as I could out the door. More tears. To my horror, I bumped into the guy who was trying to drown me earlier. I tried to run again, but he grabbed me again and pulled me to him. He said, "It's my turn to save you now," he grinned, "how 'bout a little CPR?" He started kissing me on my mouth, trying to tongue his way in and suffocate me at the same time. I fought more, but I still couldn't break free.

**Harley's POV**

I went to the buffet area to get some of the other ingredients. Sneaking into the kitchen, I looked around to see where they would keep the baking soda... There was a sign that said 'Dry Ingredients' so I slipped through the door, stole the baking powder box, and tiptoed out. Back in the dining area of the buffet, I walked around complementing trainers on how well they take care of their pokemon... Even though I think they are doing a terrible job... When touching the pokemon, hairs would rub of and I kept them! Yay, essence of pokemon can be crossed off the list now. Back in my room, I assorted all the needed ingredients and looked at the supply list. Grabbing my hair trimming scissors, I decided a vile could be replaced by the glass cup in the bathroom and that I could probably get spray bottles from the pool deck.

**Drew's POV**

I thumbed through the brochure and saw all the different things to do on the ship. There was of course, the pool, and a buffet, a magic show, and... crap... okay...nothing. I'm not hungry, and there is not enough time to watch some curtain trick before we dock in Revulscene... Which leaves the pool, or sitting here to rot my brain... Great. If I go to the pool, I'm gonna stare at Charmean... which is bad. But... It's not boring that's for sure. Better yet, if I am at the pool, while she is there, and I can avoid thinking about her, that means I really deserve May... I'll go do that! I put on my green swimming trunks and applied sun block. I placed a yellow towel around my neck and left the room. 'Charmean said that the pool was on the top floor' I thought. I saw the stairs at the end of the hallway and walked towards it.

**Charmean's POV**

The more I thrashed and tried to pull him off me, the tighter he would suffocate my neck. 'What is it with this guy and not letting me breathe?' Fighting became harder and harder. Then, he was pulled off of me. I collapsed to the floor, in dire need of oxygen, however, I was scared because I thought Chris had come back for more of me, but then I saw Drew. Pure relief instantly washed over me. I've never felt happier to see someone than right now. Now, I just had tears of relief.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drew demanded angrily. He pushed me behind him. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Tyler grinned, "Oh yeah? So, what'cha gonna do about it short stuff?"

"That's right, Lover-boy," Chris smirked, "If ya like 'er so much, why weren'tcha here with her earlier?"

Drew scowled, "She's not my girlfriend!"

I was definitely shocked he said that. Even though I'm not his girlfriend and I didn't want him to be, this was without a doubt not the time to say that.

"Really? Good, then you won't mind me taking her!" Chris lunged towards me, but I was just able to jump out of the way. I stumbled to the floor and he hit the wall behind me. I was afraid of what would happen now, but the next thing I know was that some girl kicked him in the you-know-what and Tyler tried to run away.

"Dammit, Ava," Chris groaned.

At least Tyler's escape was in vain, for he ran into the life guard. The life guard grabbed Chris and Tyler and called for security.

"I can't believe it! I thought he was hitting on me! But he used me to distract the life guard so that he can... ca..." Ava couldn't even finish her sentence, "Look, I'm so sorry, I really didn't know."

"Yeah, it's ok. I get it. They're real jerks." I replied weakly.

Ava walked away, repetitively stating her apologies.

"Hey, let's go back to the room," Drew said, grabbing my belongings and walking me back.

"Thanks," I said, "for saving me and stuff..."

Drew wrapped my towel around me, "Hey, that was nothing, I'dve been toast anyways if the lifeguard didn't come," Drew said. He looked me in the eyes and then said, "But Charmean, from now on, I promise I will be there with you when you need me."

I looked away, "Yeah, thanks." Crying just a little more, I thought, 'This is wrong! Drew is not supposed to make that promise to me! That promise is not meant for me... Why the hell did this have to happen?'

**Harley's POV**

'Hmm... Ok. I've got absotively posolutely everything except for the spray bottles!' I giggled. Leaving the ingredients and supplies on the table, I left my room again and went to the pool deck. There was a food and drink store in the corner, so I went there. Luckily, there where spray bottles there. The bottles had little battery-powered fans attached to it for cooling off, but I just need the spray part. Back in my room I finished to pokemation. Haha! This time Drew and Charmean will definitely think again before trying to make fun of me!


	5. I Gotta Get Another Pokemon

**May's POV**

_Yawn_ - I stretched and got up from my sleeping bag. I changed into clothing for the day, and put away my pajamas. Once done, I exited my tent and saw that the fire was doused out and the sun was shining brightly. Ash, Brock, and Misty were already awake, waiting for me. They were packing up their stuff as they greeted me with a "good morning."

Misty walked over to my tent, "Hey sleeping beauty! We're gonna go soon, so I'll pack up your stuff," she offered kindly, "You go ahead and wash up by the lake over there."

I thanked her, grabbed my bag, and walked over to the lake. Knowing I had no time for a shower, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I got back, I put my belongings in my bag and I followed along as they walked up the path to Cirruliar City. Every once in a while, I got bored, but I didn't want to complain. It's not polite... So, I grabbed my co-ordinator guide and just kept reading through it.

When lunch time came around I was so excited. Brock was a delicious cook and I was completely starving. Brock had sandwiches for us (A/N: He made them while May was still sleeping.) and they were absolutely delicious! I never new a simple sandwich could be so yummy!

During the lunch, Misty was getting angry at Ash for hogging all the food, "Hey! Some of us want to eat that too!" Misty yelled.

Ash's mouth was full, so I could barely make out what he said. But I think he said, "Well, if you want it so bad, you should eat faster!"

Misty was enraged, but didn't really do anything about it. She grabbed a couple more sandwich slices, wrapped them in a tissue, and put it in a bag. That way, Ash couldn't eat it. "Hmph!"

I tried to calm Misty down, by changing the subject, "Hey, umm, Misty, can you tell me anything about getting more pokemon? To enter the contest, the book said I need two different pokemon - one for the appeals and another for the battle rounds... But I only have a torchick."

Misty cheered up and offered to help me, "Hey, first off, you need to know what kind of pokemon you want! Your torchick doesn't really have appeal moves right now, so you may want to teach it some other moves or enter it in the battle rounds."

"Yeah, ok, that's what I was thinking too! So... What pokemon do I want to have for the preliminary appeals?" I mumbled to myself.

Misty said, "Hey, don't worry, May! We are in a forest for pete sake! There are plenty of pokemon to choose from! My favorite wild grass-dwelling pokemon would be zigzagoon, furret and poochyena! Of course, none of them beats having water pokemon, which is why I don't have them. In the trees and the sky you could find bird pokemon!

"I need a good pokemon to make a nice appeal for the contest" I said, "Hey thanks for the tips Misty! I'll ask you if I need anymore help."

"Kay, no prob May!" Misty winked.

Lunch was over, so we threw away wrappers and tissues in one of the trashcans that are placed on the path, as a convenience for travelers. We continued to travel along the path to Cirruliar City. I looked around the forest trees, bushes, and skies for any pokemon that caught my eye.

'For the appeals, I want a really pretty pokemon!' I thought. In the bushes, I saw some sunkern, oddish, and rattata. In the trees I saw some cute seedot and a couple of scary spinaraks. I looked up to the sky and saw herds of tailows and swellows flying around as well as some dustox and ledyba. 'The ledyba is kinda cute,' I thought.

"Hey May! Maybe this pokemon will work for your contest appeals," Ash pointed behind me. (Ash heard what May had said earlier.)

I turned around and saw a pack of beautifly flying on top of the trees, "Oh wow! Beautifly is prefect! You know what? You're right! I'll catch one of them," I replied. I grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it towards one of the Beautifly. A red light beamed, Beautifly came right out, and my empty pokeball dropped to the floor, "Hey! Why didn't it work?" I was kinda confused...

"Well… because you have to weaken it first," Ash stated…

"Oh, well, ok," I said, a little embarrassed. 'Wow, I grew up in a pokemon daycare, and I never learned how to battle...' I grabbed Torchick's Pokeball and threw it. "Torchick! Come on out! Take the stage!"

A red beam shot out of the poke ball as it opened, revealing my small, orange and yellow chicken. 'Torchick is so cute!' I thought. "All right Torchick! Use ember! I commanded. Torchick unleashed a small fiery sparks from its mouth, hitting one of the black butterflies. Now the beautifly gave me its full attention. I was excited because I had the upper hand, due to the beautifly's type disadvantage.

"Torchick, tackle it down, them use ember once more!" I yelled.

Torchick hit beautifly, sending it to the floor. Then as is hit the floor, Torchick sent more fiery sparks at beautifly. As smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted beautifly. I threw an empty poke ball at the beautifly. Red light sucked beautifly into the ball. Then I shook, repetitively. Eventually the light stopped blinking and the ball stood still. I picked up the ball and made a victory pose. "I caught a beautifly!" I said happily.

After that, everyone congratulated me on my newly caught pokemon.

"Alright!" Misty congratulated me, "So now, you have absolutely no problem! You got your participation requirements, and now you can work on an appeal!

I was very happy. I gleamed at my new friends and followed happily along side them as we walked on to Cirruliar City.


	6. A Night at Stratford City

**Drew's POV**

Back in their room, Charmean went into the bathroom, dried up, and changed into her regular clothes. After that, I did the same.

-Hours Later-

It is now afternoon and we were packing up while waiting for arrival. After everything was put away, we sat on the chairs in the room and waited. There was an announcement and it said that the boat will be arriving in ten minutes. I was getting impatient and wanted to get off the boat because I wanted to get some training done.

The ten minutes passed by slowly, but it eventually passed.

Exiting the boat, we walked into Stratford City. The sky harbored an orange color, but it was tinged with purple as well. Night was approaching. There were many buildings and the lights inside started to turn on as well as the lamps on the street. I saw the contest hall and walked towards it. When we came to the entrance. Charmean opened the door and allowed me to walk in first. After I was in, Charmean closed the door behind us and walked in as well. Walking further into the builing, I saw a counter. Behind the counter, there was a woman with short, brown hair.

"May I help you?" they woman asked.

"Yeah, we're here to get our contest participation passes for the Revulscene Region," Drew said.

"Alright then, I will need your names please," the woman requested.

"I'm Drew Pinelli and she is Charmean Ferell"

After giving her our names, the woman started to type something and then handed t us passes, "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Charmean said.

We left the building and after exiting, I said, "It's getting late; I think we should find a hotel or something."

"You're right. Let's go," said Charmean agreeing.

'She must be tired, especially over everything that happened earlier... I don't think we even ate at all today... I'm kinda hungry,' I thought.

I followed Charmean around the city until we came across a hotel. It was called 'Raddison'. We entered and walked up to the counter. Charmean asked for a room and then walked to the elevator after paying and receiving the keys.

As we entered the elevator, some people in it exited. On the way up, people came in and out of the elevator on various floors. Once on floor 8, we went to our room, which was number 845. I dropped my stuff as did Charmean. She laid herself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, do you want to go downstairs and eat something? We haven't eaten all day. I pretty sure that if I'm starving, you must be too right?" I asked.

"Oh? You're hungry?" She sat up, "Sorry, yeah, let's go eat... I guess I am hungry too."

"Okay, then let's go," I said, going for the door.

"Um, can we just order room service?" she asked, "I don't really want to go down right now."

"Yeah, sure, ok," I said.

Charmean was closer to the phone, so she grabbed it and started dialing for room service. At this point, I was so hungry, I didn't care what she ordered for me.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, and I got up to answer it. The food was here and I was glad to finally eat. I rolled in the table with food on it and looked at what I was eating.

"The pasta is mine, just saying," Charmean said, as she went to the door.

She was eating a penne pasta slathered in marinara with peppered slices of chicken on the side and breadsticks. [ A/N: This is my favorite dish! I love italian! Yum :) ] As for me there was a plate with a nicely marinated 8 oz. filet mignon, a few sautéed asparaguses, corn, and mashed potatoes. As for the beverages, there was a couple of soda bottles off to the side of the table.

Charmean thanked the guy who brought in the food and came back. She took her plate from the table and sat on her bed, picking at her food. I did the same. I ate my food pretty quickly and drank a coca-cola bottle, leaving the dishes on the table and throwing the bottle in the trash. I looked over at Charmean. She was leaning against her headboard, with her plate sitting on her stomach, barely touched. She was kinda quite for a while.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked... I always thought it was kinda dumb to ask that when you know what's wrong, but hey, what can you say other than that?

Charmean looked like she snapped out of thinking of something, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong," she denied.

"Yeah, well you barely touched your plate of food, and you haven't eaten all day. Something's up," I stated, "I know your freakin' out about what happened earlier, but it's not gonna happen again, I promise."

She looked up and gave me a weak smile, "Yeah, I know..." She got up, and put her plate on the table, went back to her bed and tried to go to sleep.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," I said back.

**Charmean's POV**

'That's right Drew. It will never happen again. You will never make another promise to me. Everything must be for May, and I know you know that. You will never make another promise to me, because I'm going to make sure I'm never in a situation you'll end up needing to. Drew, stay true to her,' I thought. I silenced the rest of my thoughts and went to sleep.

**Drew's POV**

I noticed that Charmean was tired and she had fallen asleep fast. 'She's had a rough day, of course she's tired. I won't let anything like that happen to her anymore... Odd, I guess that's something I should promise May right? Well, Charmean is my responsibility right now, I can't just let people do something like that to her! I know May'll understand.' I wondered where May was right now, but I couldn't help thinking about not being there for Charmean when she was in trouble... Then I remembered something. 'Food costs money... I wonder how much it costs... I didn't pay, so that means Charmean did. That sucks, she barely even ate!' I wondered where the receipt would be... I got up and looked over at the table, and sure enough, there were stubs of paper there. I picked them up and glanced at the total at the bottom. 'Holy crap! It costs $67.92 for the food? Really? Hotels are expensive...' There was another stub of paper, it was the hotel room costs. 'Damn, it costs $359 to get a room for two... Where the heck does she get the money for this anyway?' I put the papers back on the table and grabbed my wallet. She paid for the hotel, the food, and come to mention it... the boat tickets too... I should at least pay for the food, I asked for it. I pulled out $70 and grabbed Charmean's wallet from her backpack. I placed the money in the wallet, and put it back in the bag. It't the least I can do right? I went back to my bed, turned of the lights and went to sleep.


	7. I Gotta Make an Appeal

**May's POV**

'I need to think of a combination for the upcoming contest.' I thought. We continued walking and walking and walking... Wow, is this what they do all day?

"Oh my gosh! I'm so bored!" I covered my mouth, but to my surprise, I wasn't the one who said it... It was Ash. Ok, not so surprised anymore.

"Yeah! Well what do you want to do? I can't make Cirruliar City magically appear in front of us you know!" Misty said irritatedly.

"Yeah, I know that ok! But, can we just... I don't know, stop and do something?" Ash complained.

Brock was kind of irritated too, "Hey, calm down both of you! Why don't we just go find a clearing and train our pokemon? That way, our pokemon can get some sunlight and decent exercise too."

"Yeah! Yeah! That's a great idea! I wanna pokemon battle!" Ash said, rather excitedly. He ran off into the path immediately rushed into the forest to find a clearing.

We followed along, before we lost Ash. In the meanwhile, Brock kept an eye on the map, to make sure we didn't get lost. I was happy he had a map. The last time I went off the trail, I was miserably lost and couldn't find it again.

About a minute later, we found Ash in a clearing, already throwing his pokeballs and releasing his pokemon. Misty and Brock did the same. Ash ran back to us.

"Misty! I challlenge you to a pokemon battle!" He grinned cheerfully. I guess he wasn't bored anymore...

"Oh, I don't feel like battling, just let the pokemon run around and eat for now..." Misty said lazily.

"Misty, you're such a chicken..." Ash grumbled. He walked back to his pokemon.

However, Misty was angry that Ash called her a chicken, "Hey Brock, be the referee will ya?"

Brock just nodded and walked over to a tree, he could referee from the shade.

"Hey Starmie, could soak Ash with a water gun?" Misty asked, obviously still mad at Ash.

Ash got soaked and he yelped in surprise.

"I accept your challenge," Misty said in a bored manner.

I watched as they went to one side of the clearing to battle. There were interesting moves, but Misty was doing pretty well, especially since she's versing Pikachu, an electric type.

I stayed on this side of the clearing and threw a red and while poke ball in the air. I decided to start training and developing an appeal for the contest.

"Go Beautifly!" my colorful black butterfly came out.

I took out my pokedex to check what moves it has. It has: String shot, silver wind, moonlight, gust, and attract. I thought for a moment and decided to try out the moves to see what they look like first.

I pointed to a nearby tree, "Beautifly! Use attract towards the tree!" Beautifly sent out a pink heart. When it hit the tree, the heart multiplied into many smaller pieces.

"Wow! That's pretty! Beautifly we'll use this move for the contest. But we're going to add things to make this appeal better," I told Beautifly, "Ok, try flying up then spin around while blowing lots of attracts," I commanded.

Beautifly flew up and spun around. Hearts were releasing in different directions, due to the spinning. Beautifly became dizzy. I had Beautifly try it a few more times. After multiple tries, Beautifly did it without getting dizzy.

"Ok, Beautifly! That's great work! Ok, let's try adding more , Beautifly also knows string shot, silver wind, moonlight, and gust... Ok I can't do moonlight right now because it's sunny. Ok beautifly, try using attract and gust after it." I instructed.

Beautifly then released the pretty pink hearts and then used gust... "Well, I guess that won't work since the gust blew the hearts away... Okay, what about using attract and string shot? Ok, Beautifly, while spinning around and using attract, can you switch it? You know, like, attract, string shot, and attract, string shot and so on,"

"Beauti. Beau. Ti. Fly?" (You mean alternate he attacks while I'm spinning?)

"Oh yeah! Just alternate the two, but use attract first."

Beautifly Flew up, spun around, and sent out pink hearts and the white webs.

"No wait!" I exclaimed, "Um, try attract and silverwind!"

Beautifly rolled its eyes and in the midst of doing so May yelled out again, "No, um, try silverwind and string shot, then attract!"

Beautifly sighed, predicting what would happen next. She was right. As attract came by, May said, "Well, no, that doesn't work. Try attract first and then string shot…"

Beautifly said, "THAT'S WHAT WE WERE DOING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" (In pokemon language)

So once again, Beautifly flew up, spun around, and sent out pink hearts and the white webs. The pink hearts multiplied into smaller hearts. I thought the hearts looked really nice, when comparing it to the white string shot behind it. It's like a heart banner with a white back ground. 'This combination turned out a lot better than I imagined.' I thought. Then I thought it would look better if it was glittery or shiny. 'What move can make it glittery?' I thought.

"I got it! Silver wind!" I said. "Beautifly, can you do that one more time then use silver wind after?" I asked.

"Beau." (Yes)

Beautifly repeated the same thing from earlier then used silver wind. The gray glitters stuck to the white 'banner' creating a great contrast of colors.

"Beautifly! That was great. Let's keep repeating this so that we can perfect this for the next contest!"

I was super happy with Beautifly. Ok Beautifly! Return! But before I could get my pokeball and get Beautifly, something came out of nowhere and grabbed Beautifly.

"No! Beautifly!" I yelled.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" a woman with blue eyes and red her said.

"It speaks to me loud and clear!" the man with blue hair said.

"On the wind," said the woman.

"Past the stars," said the man.

"In your ear!" said a talking Meowth.

"Brining total chaos at a break neck pace," the red head said.

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place," the blue haired man said.

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet," said Jessie

"We're team rocket!" exclaimed James.

"And we're in your face!" Said Meowth.

(A/N: This motto might be wrong. I haven't exactly memorized the I always just fast forward the motto.)

"Who are you, and give me back my Beautifly!" May exclaimed

"Not on your life!" Jessie yelled.

"As for whom we are – Ah! It's the twerp!" James was cut off when Ash and co. came running to the scene.

"As for who they are, they're team rocket and they are a group of crooks who like to steal pokemon for their own evil uses," Ash said angrily.

"Go, Staravia! Use steel wing to loosen Beautifly! Then use peck on that balloon!"

Staravia flew up towards the red hand and attacked the smooth, silvery metal that supported the hand. It took a few seconds, but eventually Beautifly was freed. Then the brown colored bird flew up towards the Meowth - shaped balloon and popped it. Air escaped the balloon, pushing it forward and sending it away.

"No! Not again!" James yelled.

"Yes, James, again," Jessie said.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They yelled in unison.

Then Wobbufet (A/N: Spelling?) came out of its poke ball and started annoying Jessie.

"Thanks Ash!" May said. She turned to face her multi-colored butterfly. "I think we've done enough for today, you take a rest!" May took out Beautifly's poke ball. It opened, causing a red light to pull Beautifly in.

Brock interrupted to give us some good news, "Hey! I just looked at the map. If we get to the path, we'll be able to make it to Cirruliar City tomorrow!" Brock said.

Misty came too. "Come on May! When we go to the next town, we can go shopping!" Misty said, excited to go.

"And I can go see Nurse Joy!" Brock said.

"I won't let you scare another Nurse Joy!" Misty yelled, pulling his ear.

Everyone returned their pokemon to their respective pokeballs. Then we left the clearing. I was pretty excited about being in Cirruliar City. It was where I was going to enter my first contest! I followed Misty closely while the four of us walked back onto the path. We walked along for another while and during this time, I was thinking about Drew... I left because Drew never came back. I wonder... how long it would take me to find him?

"Hey May," Misty whispered.

"Yeah? What is it, Misty?" I asked, not really pay much attention to her.

"You seem pretty deep in thought about something…" Misty pried.

"Yeah sure," I answered.

"You know, I think it's a someone," Misty said.

Then I gave her my attention, "Uhh… No!" I denied.

"Oh, come on May! It's written all over your face! Fess up already!" Misty whispered excitedly.

"Ok, fine… His name is Drew," I said, not giving anything else away.

"Wait, wait, wait... you don't mean Drew do you? Drew Pinelli?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"What! How do you know his last name?" I asked confused.

"Wait, you mean, you don't know what he's been doing? He's already won the ribbon cup! Twice even!" Misty whisper-exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Really? He's already won..." I was no caught in awing disbelief.

Misty got a little impatient, "Well, then! Where did you meet?"

"Huh? Oh, seven years ago, I escaped from an orphanage. I met Drew on the way, and he helped me escape and find someone who'll adopt me. He was my friend. My adopted mom's name is Shannon and she ran a pokemon daycare, and that's where I lived since. And Drew would always come visit me every week. But one week, he didn't come. He left me this note saying he left on a journey," I said. I grabbed my notebook from my bag and opened it to where I taped the note.

Misty read the note and looked at it for a while. Then she started tracing the paper with her finger. "Hey, May?" Misty asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" May said.

"Is it okay if I remove the tape on the corners and look at the back of the note?" she asked.

"Uh... sure, why?" I said, taking off the tape.

Misty flipped the note over to the back. It said 'I love you' on it.

"Huh? I never noticed that! OMG! I've had it for 6 STINKIN' YEARS, and I didn't notice! AAAGH! Now I won't have anymore trouble talking to him!" May exclaimed. (A/N: May rambled on about this for a little until Misty interrupted.)

"What? Do you like him?" Misty asked.

May blushed bright red. "Eh… eh… Maybe?" … "Ok, fine, yeah. I love him…" May said. "I started this journey, mainly to look for him. Maybe catch up on stuff," May said. She stared off at the darkening, velvet sky.

Misty decided it was best to now leave me alone.


	8. Promises are Hard to Keep

It was a bright and early in morning. Birds chirped and the breeze flowed. Sunlight bled through the curtains and shone on Charmean's face. She stirred and woke up.

**Charmean's POV**

My face was warm and the birds were surprisingly loud... I slowly opened my eyes and got up. At first everything was blurry, after a few seconds, my vision cleared up. Yawn 'What time is it?' I questioned. I glimpsed at the clock and became aware that it was 7 in the morning. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and took a shower.

**Drew's POV**

I woke up to the sound of rushing water. I sat up and came to. The shower was running in the bathroom and Charmean wasn't in her bed. I figured she's showering. I started to pack up and I heard the hair dryer blowing. Soon, Charmean came out of the bathroom, hair dried and brushed. She wore a different outfit too. She had a pink hair band, a white tee shirt with a black vest, a pink scarf, and a frilly white skirt. She also wore white, low-cut socks and black shoes.

**Charmean's POV**

As I came out of the bathroom, Drew went in with a bag. I heard the water turn on, guessing he was showering too. I packed up my stuff and left the room with a message on the door.

**Drew's POV**

Coming out of the bathroom all ready to go, I realized that Charmean wasn't there in the room. I was about to leave, but a saw a note taped to the door and read it.

_Hey Drew,_

_I went out for a bit to restock on supplies and stuff. Just stay here. I'll be back in a bit._

_Charmean_

'Dammit, I hope she'll be okay by herself,' I thought. I went to the elevator and ate breakfast at the hotel. I paid for a soda and a burger and then went back up to the room. A few minutes after I finished eating, Charmean came in.

"Glad to see you're back!" I said. 'And in one piece,' I thought.

"Yeah," she said. She dropped a paper shopping bag by her bed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Seventy dollars," she smirked.

"Oh," I said... She knew.

"Yeah, there is no way I'm not gonna notice an extra seventy dollars in my wallet!" she smiled.

'I'm glad she bought something for herself at least.' I thought.

"Take off your clothes," Charmean said.

"Huh?" I asked, extremely terrified, but secretly hoping really really deep down inside.

She threw the shopping bag at me, "It's for you. I'm not taking your money," she smiled, "but thanks for the nice gesture."

"Yeah, ok." I replied, a little relieved. I went to the bathroom and changed into what she bought. Looking in the mirror, I saw I was wearing an unbuttoned black flannel shirt, a white tee shirt underneath, and regular jeans. I thought it was kinda cool. The clothes fit too. 'Huh. This was seventy dollars? Wow, kind of expensive. I wonder how much she spends on her clothing...' I thought. I came out and thanked Charmean; it was a nice ensemble after all. Charmean was packing up her untouched spaghetti from the previous night and placed it in a plastic bag. After that, we went to the front counter and checked out of the hotel. Exiting the hotel, we started walking towards the forest path to Cirruliar.

Rounding the building corner, the path to the forest was in view. We continued to walk along the side walk. Suddenly, Charmean turned right and walked into any alley.

"Hey? Where are you going?" I asked, "The forest path to Cirruliar City is straight ahead."

"Just give me a minute," she requested. Charmean didn't go far into the alley. Then I saw what she did. There was a small child, cowering behind the large trash bin as she approached him. "Are you hungry?" she asked the child. He nodded slowly, he looked pretty scared though. She kneeled down and opened the plastic bag. She pulled out her uneaten spaghetti and handed it to the child. The child opened the box, stuck his finger in the marinara and then ate the sample on his finger. He looked happy and grateful. The boy put the box down and hugged Charmean.

"Thank you so much," the boy said. He called out to his younger sister and they shared the food together. They looked so happy.

Charmean left the boy and his sister and exited the alleyway.

"That was really nice," I told her.

"Yeah, I guess. I can see they are appreciating the spaghetti more than I did," she joked.

She shot me a smile and I smiled back. We left the alley entrance and walked to the forest entrance.

A few seconds later, a large group of people came running towards us. Great, now we had to run. Fortunately for us, the fans chased us into the right direction to Cirruliar City forest path. On the path bend, we slipped behind a tree and climbed up onto a high branch. When the people caught up, they stopped and scattered through out the area, some of them asking where'd we go. A few minutes later, the path looked clear of people.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'm gonna go check if there is anyone still down there."

Charmean nodded back and I climbed a few branches down.

**Charmean's POV**

I was sitting on the branch waiting for Drew to come back with a status report of some sort. Then, out of nowhere, an ariados landed on the branch in front of me. I wanted to call out for Drew, but the ariados shot a web around my mouth to keep me from making a sound. Then it tied me up: my wrists behind my back, my ankles bound together, and then, the rest of my body. I couldn't move! 'This can't be happening again!' I panicked. Then ariados strung a web to a higher tree branch. It crawled back down and pushed me over, for me to hang. Then a figure from above the tree branch started pulling on the web. Once up there, I tried to see who the hell was doing this. The perpetrator grabbed me, and pulled me up onto his branch. But before I could register who my attacker was or looked like, I felt something pierce my neck. Some kinda of fluid flowed into me and I started getting drowsy.

**Drew's POV**

I climbed back up to tell Charmean that all the people were gone. "Hey, Charmean, they're…" I trailed off when I saw her a few branches above me… She was tied up in webs... and unconscious. 'Shit! Some freak got to her again while I wasn't looking!'

I watched Charmean and stayed hidden in the shadows of a few branches, just to make sure if anything else weird happens. A few seconds later, I was able to make out a shadowy figure holding Charmean.

"Stay here and stand guard, I don't want Drew to find out it was me... yet," The figure whispered to an ariados.

'Damn! What the hell is gay boy doing to her?' (He already knows it is Harley)

I saw ariados make a web attach to the branch. It was long and Harley used it to descend to the floor. Climbing down the tree, I saw him drag her into a vehicle and drive off with ariados and Charmean. I followed behind them as quickly as possible. When the vehicle stopped, there was a small cabin off the path. I saw Harley dragging Charmean along the floor and into the cabin. When he came out, I tried to get in through the side door I saw. But before I could do that, Harley noticed me.

"Well, well, ariados, looks like our little secret's revealed. I won't be able to hold a ransom anymore... But, no matter, we can fix this twist," said Harley beside his ariados.

"Let her go!" I demanded. I knew he wasn't gonna just give her up but, who cares?

"Not as long as you live! You have insulted me for the last time!" Harley stated. After saying that, Harley pulled out some kind of cylindrical tube, aimed it at me, and pushed a button. To my surprise, a net came flying out of the tube. I tried to dodge it, but it was too fast. The net hit and wrapped around me, causing me to fall to the ground. 'Dammit!' I tried to break the net, but came to no avail. Harley commanded ariados to tackle me until I was unconscious. Pain shot through me when ariados hit me the first time and after a few more, I couldn't stay awake anymore.

**Normal POV**

Harley dragged Drew into the cabin and threw him into the corner with Charmean. He sprayed his pokemation on Drew (He already sprayed Charmean) and left them there, hoping they suffered.


	9. I Gotta Get to Cirruliar City!

**May's POV**

I looked up at the velvety, purple sky. It was getting dark as I saw the burning ball of fire sink to the depths of the earth. The cold motion of the air picked up its pace, causing the crisp leaves and colorful petals to fly around, creating a beautiful, yet peaceful scene.

'I know that there is a contest in the next town. I have my appeal for Beautifly. I am going to use Torchick for the battle rounds. Drew said he would enter contests and show off his pokemon. Hmm… it's not surprising that he would want to show them off anyway… and Misty mentioned he already won a ribbon cup, wow... I guess he did beat me to it' I thought. I pulled out the contest guide just in case I missed any needed information. I guess I went through all the important things... I flipped to the back pages of the book and saw a page that caught my attention instantly. It was a page that showed past winners of the Grand Festival. It also showed pictures of the winners holding the Festival Cups. Out of the six years that Drew left me, there were 3 names listed:

6 years ago … Charmean

5 years ago … Soledad

4 years ago … Charmean

3 years ago … Drew

2 years ago … Drew

Last year …... Charmean

'So Drew won two ribbon cups?' I wondered in awe. Lots of previous years had Soledad on it. 'I wish I could be the one to win the Ribbon Cup for this year. But I'm only a rookie, heck; I haven't even gone into a contest yet! That Charmean girl is really pretty, not to mention good, looking at the list here.' I thought. Sigh... I might have had a chance… 'Maybe Drew'll help me train!'

"Let's go find a clearing and set up camp. It's getting late, we'll be at Cirruliar City by tomorrow anyway," Brock said.

"Great! I could sure use a rest!" Misty exclaimed

"I could sure eat some food!" Ash beamed as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Yeah we all know that by now…" Misty mumbled.

Keeping track of our location, Brock made sure we didn't get lost andsoon we found a clearing. We set up camp and Brock prepared a delicious dinner for us. 'I'm glad I joined the group. I'd probably be hopelessly lost in this forest, dying of hunger if I didn't…' I thought gratefully.

I went to my tent, slipped onto my sleeping bag, and thought about the back of the note Misty revealed for me. I pulled out my notebook again and flipped to the page the note was on. I re-taped it again earlier so the back side was shown. I love you. 'That's what's written there on the paper in Drew's unforgettable handwriting. "Does he really love me? I really hope so because I … I …' I started to blush but I knew I had to admit to myself because it's pretty obvious. 'I love him too. He likes to show off a lot and he can be arrogant, and is very teasing at times. But he can be very sweet when he the time calls for it. He also helped me a lot back then and I'll never forget what he's done for me. I hope he hasn't forgotten me. I hope he hasn't given up on me…' A new realization crossed my mind, 'And I really, really, really hope he doesn't find anyone else...'

An appetizing smell wafted into my tent. I perked up a little and went outside to see if Brock finished making the dinner. Obviously, Ash was already there and to my fortune, Brock told me it was finished! I reached over and got a bowl, since he made some stew. Misty came out too and got a bowl. Brock ladled the stew into each of our bowls, and his last. There was a plate of breadsticks off to the side of the pot as well and I got one, dipped it in the stew and ate it. When dinner was finished, we all thanked Brock and happily helped in the clean up process - save Ash, who helped a little reluctantly, wanting to eat more. Once finished, we each went into our own tents to go to sleep. As I thought about Drew and our past meetings and maybe future relationships, I finally grew tired and drifted to sleep.

-MORNING-

Yawn. I sat up, stretched, and opened my eyes. 'Today is the day we arrive in Cirruliar City' I thought, 'Hmm… I wonder if Drew is there…' I shook my head, 'Slim chance.'

I went outside and a very pleasing aroma surrounded me. More Food! Brock made eggs, bacon, and pancakes for breakfast. I guess Ash ate most of it when I was sleeping, looking at the food. I glanced at him for a moment and noticed a bump on his head. I took a glimpse at Misty looking a little more than irritated. I guess Ash stopped eating because Misty hit him with her mallet…

After breakfast, Brock led us bath onto the path and followed him. After about an hour and a half of walking, I was able to see some buildings in the distance! I was pretty excited. I guess everyone else saw it too, since they were quickening their pace.

-CIRRULIAR CITY-

"We're here!" Misty exclaimed.

I looked at the town. I saw lots of buildings: big, small, thick, thin, ECT… So many… It was beautiful. City lights. Colorful. Peaceful. And music drifting from each of the stores. Then, Misty interrupted.

"Hey Brock, Ash, can you guys get a room at the pokemon center? I'm going to take May to the mall and go shopping! See you later at the pokemon center! Bye!" Misty said as fast as she can, but slow enough so that it is understandable.

**WITH ASH AND BROCK**

"Sure…" Ash said to no one since Misty was already gone.

**May's POV**

"Misty? Why are we here?" I asked the red head.

"So we can go shopping!" She squealed happily.

"Yeah... ok," I replied to her over enthusiasm.

"Ok! Let's go!" Misty dragged me along.

Misty lugged me from store to store and tried on a large multitude of clothing. However, she only ended up buying a couple of things, given her budget. The cycle went on for hours and she would try to get me to try on things too. I didn't want to spend much either, so I avoided shopping for myself as much as possible.

Misty eventually got tired of me avoiding stuff and demanded I buy a new outfit for myself. I didn't want to go around, so she decided to run around and find something for me. She threw everything to me and pushed me into the fitting room. After putting on everything, I looked into the mirror. I really liked the outfit I was now wearing. I was wearing two, white ribbons to pigtail my hair, a thin, red, long sleeved shirt, a black burn-out with rose patterns on it, a white and black, plaid scarf, a black and frilly, layered skirt, white tights, and a white laced, pair of black Converses that went to my knees.

"I love it Misty! Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I changed back into my regular clothing and rushed to the counter to purchase it. I was so excited when I got to the counter, but when the total came up, all the excitement drained out of me. '$194.82? I don't have that much!' I panicked. Then, Misty came to my rescue and swiped her credit card on the machine.

"It's ok, May, it's fine. I'll pay for it," Misty smiled.

Excitement welled up in me again and I hugged her really tightly, "Oh my gosh! Misty! I totally owe you, like, a million!" I said.

Misty laughed, "Well, let's go back to the pokemon center. The boys might get worried about up for taking to long."

I nodded and we left the building. When we got to the pokemon center, we ate something and asked Nurse Joy where our room was. Then we went to bed. 'I hope I will be able to see Drew soon' I thought. Misty was in my room and the boys were in another. I put on my red pajamas. Misty had ocean blue ones. 'I really hope Drew hasn't found anyone else…'

"Misty?"

"Yeah, May?"

"What do I do if Drew found someone else?"


	10. Sweet Revenge

**Charmean's POV**

I felt warmth on my face and some weight pressing against me. Opening my eyes to find out what was going on, I felt a sticky substance sticking to me. I rubbed the sticky stuff off of my hands and then realized I had pink paws! What? I looked over and saw a Chickorita laying next to me.

I screamed and started running - on four legs! "Where am I! I need to get out of here! Oh no, Drew! Where is Drew!"

The chickorita said something behind me, "I'm right here."

"What?" I was confused.

The chikorita opened it's eyes, "Huh, I swear I heard Charmean just now... Hey, umm... Skitty, do you know where Charmean is? She has black hair an-"

"Wait? Drew?" I asked in horror.

"Charmean? You're a skitty!" Drew cried.

"A-a-and you're a chickorita," I stuttered.

"This is all Harley's fault!" Drew said, "we have got to find him!"

"Wait? Harley did this? He kidnapped, drugged, and poisoned me? Oh! I feel like such an idiot..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well Harley had his ariados beat me up into unconsciousness. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I'd rather be drugged," Drew said, "and sorry I wasn't there again..."

"No, it's fine," I insisted, "getting out of here is what matters now."

"Yeah, ok. So how are we going to find him?" Drew asked.

"He probably left clues... He may be smart enough to pull this joke," I gestured to our odd appearances, "but he's not smart enough to cover his tracks."

"Tracks... When I saw him take you away, he left in a van," Drew remembered.

"And since we're in a forest, there must be tracks on the dirt!" I said.

We went outside and saw tracks. Tire tracks.

"What an idiot," Drew said out loud, "If anyone would want to get away with something, why leave a trail?"

Following the trail, we found berry trees and shrubs along the way. Berries were really the main thing they could eat, given that we were pokemon. Eventually, it became dark and I could no longer see anything in front of me. We covered as much of the trail as possible today, so we went to the nearest tree and slept there for the night.

**Drew's POV**

'She's asleep now... She hasn't complained even once about this stupid situation that we're in. Now… why would anyone be so calm after they've just been kidnapped, drugged, and turned into pokemon? I'm still freakin' out about the whole ordeal' I thought, 'How can she tolerate any of this crap? Jeez... and I promised her that nothing would happen to her anymore too... I need to be more vigilant. I have to be there to protect her...'

**Harley's POV**

'Just great! Just great! The van broke down! Now what will I do!' I thought, frustrated with everything. I went out of the van, walked to the trunk to see if there were any tools I could use to fix this useless van I stole, and started to think of different ways to get out of this mess. When I got to the back, I saw that the back lights were on and that's when I realized I left a trail. 'Oh great! Just when I though this day couldn't get any worse, my absolutely brilliant and fool proof scheme becomes ruined because I left a trail!'

THE NEXT DAY

**Drew's POV**

"Drew, drew, wake up," Charmean said, nudging me a little.

"Ok, ok, I'm up," I yawned sleepily.

"C'mon, if you don't get up, we'll never get back to normal!" Charmean said.

That's when everything came back to me. Now I'm fully awake and determined to get revenge on him for doing this.

"Here, I already had my share," Charmean said, handing me a few berries.

'I'm getting sick of eating berries all the time! Well… I'd rather not starve.' I thought. Looking up, I noticed that the sky was somewhat overcast. I quickly ate the berries and we went on our way.

After a few hours, a group of oddish walked by and ambushed us. Charmean was a quick thinker. She stepped up and used blizzard. Immediately, all the oddish became frozen and we ran past them before the ice thawed.

A few minutes later, it started to drizzle. I saw a flash of lightning and then heard a loud BOOM! Seconds later, the rain came down harder.

"Oh, perfect..." I said, sarcastically.

"C'mon Drew, no time for complaining, we have got to get to the end of this trail before it dissolves in the rain," Charmean said.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just going to be a hell of a lot harder to walk through this storm and mud," I grumbled.

"Well, we've gotta run if we want to make sure the rain doesn't wash this away," Charmean said

"But I don – " I was cut off when Charmean touched me, "Tag! Your it!"

Charmean started running off. 'I get it. We'll play tag while running.' "Ok!" I started to run after her. I tried to tag her but she's really fast, when I got close to touching her, she dodged and ran some more. I wasn't gonna let her win, so I ran a little faster and tagged her! Victory! We kept on tagging each other along the tracks for a few hours. I was it again and she was a few yards in front of me. I almost caught up to her when suddenly I slipped and we started tumbling down a steep slope. We hit the bottom of the hill and I realized that I fell on top of her. I quickly got off, kept walking, and tried not to think about it... Even though we were pokemon, we were technically naked.

Eventually, the rain stopped and the clouds started clearing up. The sunlight broke through the cloudy cover and we were well on our way. The tracks did not fade completely. The rain left puddles and filled up what was left of the tire tracks.

Hours passed and it grew dark. The sun went down, the stars came out and the moon shone nicely through the clouds. The light reflected on the water, showing the way, so we continued along the path. It was really late at night, maybe and hour or two past twelve... I couldn't tell. But I was exhausted... All this non-stop walking and running... And did I mention it was really really late? I kept following Charmean... It was just a little longer right?

**Charmean's POV**

I was glad that it had rained. The water left on the floor lit up the tracks so that it was very easy to see. I hoped that we would catch up to Harley soon because I was tired of walking on four legs... Drew was lagging behind, but I didn't blame him. This was a very long day... By morning, we'dve been chasing Harley for what? 3 days now? Continuing to walk, I thought, "There is now way I'm staying like this much longer!"

After a while, I stopped hearing the constant footsteps squishing in the damp dirt behind me. I looked back and realized Drew had collapsed. 'He's worn out,' I thought. Walking back a few feet, I dragged him on my back and carried him while I continued to trudge forward.

I was extremely weary, but after a few more hours, I could see the sun rising. I'm guess it was around five in the morning now. In another half hour or so, I saw the end of the tracks! A vehicle was there and I was confident it was Harley's. I left Drew on the side of the path and walked up to the van. It was one of those vans that had a two-door back. Walking to the front of the van, I could see Harley sleeping on the wheel. 'Figures,' I thought. At the back of the van, I jumped it to grab the handle. I missed it the first few times, but when I finally got it, I pulled and the door clicked open. Using my weight, I leaned back and the door swung wide open. I jumped down, climbed into the van, and quietly rummaged through the contents of the truck until I found a bottle labeled 'antidote.' Once found, I jumped out of the van and walked back to Drew. I sprayed some of the antidote on me and then some one Drew. I don't know how in the world things like this even worked, but it did, so I didn't question it.

**Drew's POV**

"Hey, wake up," Charmean whispered.

I was awake, but I felt like hell. 'Damn forest floor,' I cursed. I opened my eyes and I saw Charmean. But, she was normal again! I looked at myself and saw that I was back to normal again too! "Hey!" I smiled, "How did you -" Charmean held a a bottle.

"I found the antidote!" she said.

I glanced behind her and the van was there.

"Hey, I've gotta go back to the van," Charmean said, "Harley kept our backpacks in there. I'm going to go get them."

"Yeah, ok, I'm coming too," I replied.

Charmean grabbed our bags and I rummaged through the stuff. I saw another spray labeled 'pokemation'. 'What a dumb name.' I sprayed it on Harley and he turned into a cacturne... 'Figures,' I thought. I left with Charmean and hid the antidote in one of the tree knots nearby. 'Have fun, Harley.'

**Harley's POV (Hours Later)**

I woke up and felt a little weird... "At least it stopped raining, so maybe now I can try to fix this stupid contraption..." I mumbled. As I tried to open the door to get out, I realized I had a green arm. "Huh?" I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that I was a cacturne! "! This is not supposed to happen! I put DREW and CHARMEAN'S DNA in there not mine! Oh, wait a minute... The scissors I used in the creation process was the scissors I use to trim my own hair... Great."


	11. I Gotta Have You Here With Me

**Misty's POV**

"What do I do if Drew found someone else?" May asked.

'Oh no, oh no… What do I do? What do I tell her! Don't panic Misty, think of something!' I panicked anyway. "May?" I asked

"Huh?" May asked as she lifted her head.

"Trust in Drew. If he found someone else, how much do you want to bet that he'd rather much be with you?" I said. 'Oh yeah, great calming statement... I'm totally lame.' I thought, not knowing if May would understand.

**Normal POV**

"Maybe you're right. Thanks Misty. Good night," May yawned with a hopeful feeling Misty was right.

**Misty's POV**

'Ok that was easy. But I'm not so sure that next time she'll buy it. Oh, Charmean, you better have a well thought plan for this,' I hoped.

**May's POV**

'What am I going to do? I know Misty is trying to comfort me, but I feel something different in my heart... I've been scared of him forgetting me or leaving me or finding someone else, but now... In my heart I can feel something leaving! I feel like he's starting to forget about me! Has he given up on me? Is he trying to move on? Has he found someone new and taken her in?' I wondered sadly.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I didn't have the spirit in my heart to wipe away my tears. 'I waited too long to search for him. He probably found someone else while I stayed home. 'The tears burst out and they dripped down my cheek. 'I wish that I were there with him or that he was here with me.'

I pulled out a notebook from my new bag. I started writing a song relating to how I felt at this moment. 'Another diary entry, spilling my heart out into a song.'

(A/N: I do not own this song. It belongs to Charice Pempengo)

I pulled out a pen and wrote.

(A/N: In the diary entry, the lyrics written will be in normal font.)

_Dear Diary,_

_I know that you're not something that cares, but I need to tell you something that nobody seems to understand._

I look out my window  
And wonder where you are  
And if you are safe out there  
Somewhere in the dark  
Time has no meaning  
To this broken heart that's mine

_Drew, when you left me and went on your journey, I would sit by that door everyday. Hoping and hoping that you would come back and take me with you. That maybe, if I got old enough to stay out of that danger you mentioned in the note, you would come back and take me with you. Where are you? I need you! I can feel you leaving me! It hurts more than any danger that journey with you could've ever put me through!_

I see your face  
Where ever I go  
I hear your voice  
I want you to know  
I feel your arms when I'm lonely  
I make believe that you are still here with me  
It's all I needI feel your heart as if it was beating with mine  
When you're in my world, I am alive  
You're all that I need to survive

_At least during the time I was waiting and when I left to find you, I could still feel your presence within my heart. Recently, your presence fades day by day. Don't leave me here alone!_

I've got this friend who says, it's time I let you go  
The way that you loved me, no one else could ever know  
You were the best that ever happened to my heart and to my soul

_Nothing could ever make me stop loving you! I hope it is the same for you Drew. You are my heart and you are my soul - if you give yours to someone else, I'd die! Drew, what could've happened to make you forget about me?_

I see your face  
where ever I go  
I hear your voice  
I want you to know  
I feel your arms when I'm lonely  
I make believe that you are still here with me  
It's all I need  
I feel your heart as if it was beating with mine  
And if, I mean when  
When I see you again  
It will be just the same as it was  
And if, I mean when  
We're together again  
Our souls reunited as one

_Drew, I promise, I will find you! And everything will be like before! Nothing would've changed! I'll travel with you to the ends of the earth and I will love you until the end of time!_

I feel your arms when I'm lonely  
I make believe that you are still here with me  
It's all I need  
I feel your heart as if it was beating with mine  
You're in my world  
I am alive  
You're all that I need to survive  
You're all that I need to survive  
You're all that I need to survive

_Deeply in pain,  
__May_

More tears leaked out of my eyes. I knew that now, my face was strewn with tears; wet with drops of pain; red with antagonizing longing. I couldn't take it. It was too much. I wanted to be with Drew more than anything in the world. I slammed my diary shut. Spilling my emotions into legible words did not make me feel any better. It made me feel worse by realizing how much he means to me. By reminding me how much I want him and need him. I dropped my pen. I didn't put them away. I wrote this song and it reinforced my love for him; my pain of longing for him. I wouldn't be in agonizing internal pain if I didn't love him. 'Why did he have to leave my? Why?' I cried more. An endless supply of water trickled down my face, letting pain pierce me as it flowed. I didn't make a sound. I wanted to stop crying. I wanted to stop the pain. I wanted everything to just go away… Just to relive me of the torture. I laid my face onto my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

_DREAM_

I was heart broken. All I could do was cry like some helpless creature. I wiped away more tears with a towel. Amazingly, I eventually stopped crying. I took advantage of that. I went to the bathroom and dressed up to look more presentable before going outside.

I looked out the window. The fiery ball gently rose above the horizon. I looked down at Misty. I giggled a little when I saw Misty's bed head. It was totally frizzy. I grabbed my key for the room and left.

I still felt alone. I took the elevator trip to the lobby and found that no one was there. The only people there were the people behind the check-in desk and the concierge.

I ventured through the entrance and took a step outside. Morning air; fresh, cool, and calming. I thought taking a walk would help clear my mind so I took a path around the city. I walked on the sidewalks and looked around. Everything looked dead. All the traffic lights were glowing bloody red. No cars. No kids in the park. No Pokemon up and about the greenery. There were no sounds except for the lonely echo of my feet scraping the cold concrete floor. Something caught my eye. I light went on in a building. I focused my eyes toward it. Curtains covered the window, but I could see a silhouette. I saw a couple wake up and hold each other dearly. A burst of pain ran through my veins. I realized that this walk made me feel even more alone than I already was. My head dropped and my eyes stared at the ground. The clock ticked and I felt pain becoming more effective every second. I wanted to get away from this place. I looked up and scowled angrily at this place as pain started to overwhelm me. I walked back to the hotel, cursing my lonely and painful life. Everywhere, I could see deserted streets. The city with no people.

After a moment of scanning the area, I saw brilliant colors of purple and green. 'DREW!' That was the very first thing that had popped into my head. I was now overjoyed. I ran to him and everything melted away; the scene, the pain, the loneliness. I just wanted to be with him. I skidded to a stop beside him and then he smiled at me.

"Hi May!" he said, "miss me?"

"Yes! I've missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you! I need to tell you something though," I said, getting jumpy.

"Yes," Drew replied, "I've been meaning to tell you something too. It's about the note I gave you. You know, the one I gave you six years back?"

"Yes! Really? Me too! I just wanted you to know that I-" I was brimming with excitement and happiness. But I was cut off when someone shoved me aside.

I fell to the floor. I was angry. I opened my mouth to protest but something had caught my attention and stabbed me with alerted pain. I saw a girl hugging Drew. A beautiful girl that I knew was way prettier than I was. I was way out of league in comparison to her. I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't find my voice. Drew released the hug, but kept him arm around the girls waist; a perfectly pretty Barbie figure.

"Just in time!" Drew exclaimed, looking at the girl. He had a big happy smile on his face. Then he turned his gazed upon me, "May, about the note… False alarm. This is my girlfriend," he said.

He looked proud. He didn't have a drop of guilt in his expression. He even sounded like he didn't care for me at all. I sat on the ground, speechless. My vision blurred again. I felt a pain in my chest and it hurt more now than ever before. A tear slid down my cheek as I saw Drew and the girl walking away. Fading into the distance. Liquid burst from my eyes, flowing out uncontrollably down my face. I cried. I screamed. I sobbed as I felt the surging pain reeking havoc within my soul. I collapsed from the pain and lay lifelessly in the street. The only movements are the tears. The water draining my energy as it leaves me. I lay in the street, crying. Angel of death, grant me your mercy!

I heard muffled screaming I couldn't understand. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember who. But I was too focused on how much I'm feeling to care. Suddenly, I heard a loud horn. Barley moving, I turned my head to see where the sound came from. It was a truck. But before I could get up and run, I felt a striking pain hit me. But I didn't care. I knew that my heart bleeds much more than my cuts and bruises from the collision. Mercy granted.

_END DREAM_

I jerked up to a sitting position and cried. I screamed. I let tears flood my face. I sat in pain. I did not know what to do.

"May, May!" Misty said, trying to get to me.

"No," I cried, "not now." I shook my head. "I don't want to talk right now. Not right now."

"Ok," Misty said, understanding.

Misty went to the bathroom and got some tissues, sat there on the edge of my bed, wiping my tears away as I continued to cry, not knowing what else she should do at the moment. I eventually quieted down after half an hour or so.

"May, are you ok?" Misty queried quietly. "Well, I know you don't feel well, but I mean are you ok enough to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know... I guess," I replied, still unsure. I didn't really feel like sharing anything, but at least I have someone with me who might be able to help me... Slowly, I started, "Well... when you turned out the lights and fell asleep, I turned on my flashlight to see what I was doing."

"Yes, what happened next?" Misty said, slowly and softly.

"I pulled out my diary and started writing a song. It described everything that I wished for, and what happened in the past between me and Drew." I said. Water built up in my eyes again. I blinked and another tear dropped onto my cheek. "After writing the song, I realized that I need Drew, now more than ever before. I realized how much not being with him... hurt me." I said. Like a flash flood, more tears flowed down my face, wetting my chin and dropping onto the backs of my hands. I felt as if every tear was a piece of my life force, draining away my energy and will to live with every drop.

I cried again, my face dropping itself into my hands. Misty came closer. Her hand rested on my shoulder and then she pulled me into a tight hug as she said, "It's ok. Drew still loves you and you still love him. When you meet, he'll ask you and you'll be happy together without any interference." she said, trying to comfort me. "It's gonna be ok." Misty said.

Through muffled words I told her what happened in my dream, and how terrified I was about it coming true. Well, the crash wasn't that bad, but I did not want Drew to ever find another girlfriend, ever! I cried more and more, wishing I were already there with him, with Drew.

**Misty's POV**

'Oh! Charmean better have a really good thought out plan for this! This is horrible!' I thought.

...

**Outside May and Misty's Room**

"Hehehe... I'm absolutely loving this! May's agonizing over Drew. What more pain could I squeeze out of this!" Harley exclaimed. (A/N: Yes, he is back) "Drew is gonna pay for hiding the antidote in that tree..."


	12. Forest Drama

**Drew's POV**

After leaving Cacturne-Harley in the van, Charmean and I continued to walk along the forest path to Cirruliar City. We had gotten our backpacks back, along with our pokemon.

"Hey, Drew, How far are we from Cirruliar City?" Charmean asked, "The past couple of days, I wasn't able to keep track of where we were going."

"Yeah, let me take a look at the map," I replied. We stopped at the side of the path for a moment.

Taking my backpack off, I pulled out a map to see exactly how far we were from Cirruliar City. I compared the map to our surroundings, identifying the path, and the landmarks to pinpoint where we were on the map. Once I determined where we where, I traced the path to Cirruliar City on the map. I measured the distance on the map and found it to be approximately 7/10 of an inch. Referring to the scale in the corner of the map, I found that an inch on the map was about fifty miles.

"Hey, so, if an inch on the map is fifty miles, and we are 7/10 of an inch from the city, how far away are we from the city?" I asked.

Charmean pulled out a paper and pen, "Seventy percent of fifty," she scribbled and mumbled and came to the conclusion, "We're about 35 miles from the city. Hey, so how do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"Hey, can I use the paper and pen?" I asked. Once I acquired the paper, "The average walking speed is approximately two and a half miles per hour," I jotted that down on the paper, "and we have to go 35 miles," I divided the latter with the former number and concluded, "yeah, it should take us about 14 hours consecutive of walking... give or take." I handed the paper and pen back to Charmean.

"Okay," Charmean said. She looked at her watch and stated, "right now is 9:22. If we continue walking for 14 hours and not stop, we'll get there around 11:30 at night."

"Yeah I guess, but we aren't considering a lunch break," I said.

"Well, if a lunch break takes about an hour, then we'll get there about half past midnight," she mused, "that's pretty late... and a lot of walking."

"Yeah, it sure is, but I just wanna get to Cirruliar City asap," I said, "if you're ok with staying up that long."

"Yeah, that's fine," Charmean agreed.

We got up and proceeded with our trek to the city. Some time around noon, we came across a picnic area - those ones on the path designated for travelers. We sat down on the bench and let our our pokemon.

When all of them were out, they glared at us like we did something wrong... I kinda felt weird, they never acted this way...

"Hey, wait, what's wrong?" Charmean asked, quite confused.

Ninetails scoffed and looked away. In poke-speak she said, "Hmph! They don't even know what they did wrong!"

Masquerain said, "How could you LEAVE US in our pokeballs for THREE DAYS!" Obviously enraged, he hovered in my face yelling.

"Oh my god..." I said. I looked over to Charmean, "Wait, is that how long we were... 3 days?"

Charmean's Roselia spoke to the my Roselia, "Ha! See what he said? I told you they did! And now, they forgot about us too!"

My Roselia was in denial, "No! Drew would never do that! Ok! All he said was 'how long we were...' and that could've meant anything!"

Charmean's Roselia said, "Yeah, and what 'anything' would seriously make them forget us for three days?"

"Hey! Wait a minute! What are you guys talking about?" Charmean demanded.

"Oh, we think that you and Drew had impulsive sex and started dating and that's why you forgot about us," Charmean's Roselia grinned.

I blushed and Charmean did too. All of our pokemon started murmuring.

She took a step back, "No! No, wait a minute! That's not what happened!" Charmean stuttered.

Charmean's Roselia looked up, "Hey, it's ok! I know it's not your fault! I bet it was Drew who started hitting on you first!" she pointed her rose accusingly at me.

If I could blush anymore, then I was sure I just did.

My Roselia started shouting, "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

I felt a little relieved my Roselia believed in me so much... But I still didn't like where this conversation was going.

Charmean's Roselia turned her attention to my Roselia, "Just accept it! You have an impulsive trainer! And besides! My trainer is absolutely beautiful - there are a lot of guys who would like to lay a hand on her."

I looked towards Charmean, she looked a little queasy. Thinking she was reminded of the incident at the pool, I felt sorry for her.

My Roselia was angry, "HE IS NOT IMPULSIVE!" she shouted, "I bet it was her first! My trainer is waaaay hotter than yours and he has a lot of fangirls to prove it!"

I interjected, picked up my Roselia and sat her on the table, "Hey, Roselia, calm down! It's ok, you were right anyways. I -"

"So, you are dating, but she was first right?" my Roselia interrupted.

"No-"

"WHAT! SO YOU STARTED IT?" my Roselia looked shocked.

"Told ya," Charmean's Roselia smirked. The pokemon murmured some more.

I stood up. "WOULD YA PLEASE JUST LET ME EXPLAIN?" I shouted.

All the pokemon stayed quiet. Some of then shot daggers from their eyes towards me.

"Charmean and I -"

"Had sex," Charmean's Roselia interrupted.

"No, we -"

Charmean's Roselia continued to interrupt, "You what? Did you guys kiss? Did you get naked, but not go all the way? Did you-"

Charmean ran over and covered her Roselia's mouth, "We didn't DO anything!" she said, a little meekly.

"Then why were we forgotten in our pokeballs?" our pokemon shouted, almost simultaneously.

We told them what had happened during the past few days, how we were turned into pokemon by Harley, how we had to find him, get the antidote, and get turned back to normal. In the end, our pokemon understood and my Roselia looked pretty smug about being right about me never doing anything wrong. Once all that drama was over, we fed our pokemon and let them roam around for a while.

I looked in my backpack for some food or myself, but since the stuff's been in there for three days, they were pretty much spoiled. I threw it away and Charmean trashed her spoiled foods too. I didn't really feel like eating anymore anyways. Glancing at Charmean, it looked to me like she didn't want to eat too.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really," she replied, "all this drama kinda made me loose my appetite."

"Yeah, me too." I said.

Our conversation ended there. Still glancing at her, she laid her head down on the table. She looked exhausted. I guess the drama kinda tired her too. The lunch hour was ending, so I returned my pokemon and Charmean followed suit.

We walked for another hour or so, pretty much in silence. As we walked, I noticed that she was constantly lagging behind. Often, I would stop and wait until she caught up, but eventually, I just slowed my pace to match hers. I knew she was exhausted, but really, the incident at lunch couldn't have drained her this much, surely?

I wondered what in the world could've made her like this. I thought back to earlier, when I woke up, I was already back to normal. When I woke up, it was already morning... Wait a minute... I don't even remember going to sleep. Trying to remember the previous day, all I could remember was following the moonlit water in the tire tracks... It was still night time. Then, I remembered that I was tired, really tired... Did I fall asleep? If I did, I think I would've at least seen the van... I dunno, maybe I was too tired to, and then Charmean saw it, and she got the antidote herself and brought it back... but I woke up and it was day... Why would she risk sleeping near Harley's van? Wait... she wouldn't risk it. So what happened? I looked over at her again, about to ask her, but I was reminded of how exhausted she was... Exhasted... She didn't sleep at all last night? And she's been awake all day! And she hasn't eaten anything!

Charmean tripped over something and I caught her before she fell, "Oh my god, Charmean, are you ok?"

She put her hands on my shoulders and stood up to steady herself. She looked up, Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled weakly, "thanks, for catching me."

She started pulling away to continue walking on the path, but I pulled her back, "No, you are not ok! You-"

"I'm fine," she said firmly, "come on, let's go, if we are going to get there before tomorrow, then we have to keep walking now."

"No, you are not ok, you are tired and exhausted, and you haven't eaten anything since yesterday!" I countered.

"Yeah, well you haven't eaten anything either," she stated, "I am just as well as you are. Plus, we have no food and if we are ever going to eat, we need to get to Cirruliar."

I ignored her last comment about eating. "Yeah, well I got some sleep last night, and you didn't, you need to rest now," I ordered.

"How would you know? You fell asleep before I did, I got plenty of sleep anyways," she denied. She tried to keep walking, but I stepped in front of her.

"No, when I woke up, we were already back to normal and Harley's van was right there in front of us! I know you wouldn't risk sleeping near the van! And besides, it was morning when you went in to get our backpacks. You wouldn't have left our pokemon in there all night just to wait for morning until I woke up. Which means I didn't fall asleep near the van and that also means you didn't wait until morning to cure us, I fell asleep, and you carried me all night until we got to the van in the morning! You need to rest now!" I said.

"But -"

"Yeah, not gonna work," I said.

I put her arm over my shoulder to help her walk to a clearing. Once I found a clearing, I set her down against a tree and took her backpack. I set up her tent and she rested by the tree. After rolling out her sleeping bag, I carried her into the her tent and set her down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Tell you what?" she asked back.

"That you didn't sleep yesterday?" I demanded quietly.

"I know you wanted to get to Cirruliar today... I didn't want to slow you down," she replied.

"I don't care if I get there today or tomorrow alright? I will not arrive in that city with my partner being half dead," I stated.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No," I said, "you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for... I do."

She looked confused, "What are you talking about? You've done, nothing wrong."

"Yeah, well I haven't been doing a lot of things right either," I sighed.

"I - I don't understand," Charmean became somewhat more confused.

"I feel... solicitous... I guess you could call it... about your well being," I admitted, "I wasn't there for you when those guys at the pool were..."

"That was not you fault, Drew," she affirmed.

"Yeah, well, you still do not deserve to be in a situation like that. Plus, I promised you that nothing would happen to you anymore," I repeated.

"That was after the pool incident," Charmean clarified, "and nothing bad's happened since."

"Yeah, well, when we were on the tree, Harley kidnapped and drugged you. He could've done something much worse than turn you and me into pokemon," I informed.

"Well, he wouldn't have violated me... If that's what you're thinking... He _is _gay, you know," Charmean said.

"That's not the point," I said a little exasperated, "If Harley could pull that stunt off, then I'm pretty sure other, more dangerous people, could do the same. I promised to protect you and I guess I'm doing a pretty lousy job of it."

"No you're not," she fought, "just look at me now! You're here making sure I don't arrive in Cirruliar half dead."

"Yeah, well, it took me half a day to realize you were half dead..." I stated, mentally punishing myself.

Charmean's stomach grumbled.

"I'm gonna get you some food," I said.

"From where?" she questioned, "Our food is spoiled and we threw it away. We don't have any food."

"Well, I have some unperishables in my backpack. You can eat it," I offered.

I pulled out a can of soup, a bowl, and a water bottle. I poured some water in the bowl, and placed the can in the water. I lit a match and held it near the water, heating it and the can of soup. After a few minutes, the water boiled. I continued to let the water boil for another five minutes before dumping the water onto the forest floor. After opening the can of soup, I poured it into the warm bowl and handed it to Charmean along with a spoon. While she ate, I pulled out a ziplock bag and placed the burnt out match and the empty can in the ziplock along with tissues Charmean used up. They went in the ziplock since there where no trashcan nearby. When Charmean finished, the plastic bowl and spoon was placed in the ziplock/trash bag as well.

When she finished, she thanked me for the food and laid back down into her sleepingbag. It was silent for another while.

"Get some sleep," I said.

"You look tired, you should too," Charmean commented.

"It's only 3:30 in the afternoon, I don't need to," I replied.

She looked tired.

"Why?" she whispered sleepily.

"Why, what?" I asked.

"Why... are you taking care of me?" she queried.

"I told you already. You are my partner and I feel very solicitous about your well being," I answered, recalling what I had said earlier.

"But why? Why... are you... solicitous?" she asked, slightly drifting further into sleep.

I took a moment and wondered as well...

"Don't partners always protect and support each other?" I guess that was some kind of explanation.

"Yes, but... though they do... they push each other's limits... to help each other... achieve their goals... You wouldn't allow me... to even persevere a... little sleepless trek to Cirruliar... no matter... how... bad ... you wanted it," she yawned... falling asleep, "so... why?"

It was true. That was how partnership worked and functioned, but I acted differently. Why did I? Then, a realization struck.

"Because... I'm in love with you," I whispered.

She whispered something so quietly, I couldn't even hear it. And she was asleep.


	13. I Gotta Feeling

**May's POV**

I continued to cry and cry more. So many things were going on in my head, but all with one constant. _Drew_

What was he doing? What was he feeling? What was he thinking? Who was he with? Where is he now? When will I see him? Why hadn't he come back for me?

Questions ran through my head.

Love. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Angst. Rejection. Jealousy. Worry. Hope. Loss. Confusion. Memory. Shame. Fear. Skepticism. Disbelief. Imprisonment. Loneliness. Desire.

Feelings rose and died in my heart.

Heartache. Headache. Muscle aches. Numbness. Chronic. Pins and Needles. Limp. Burning. Freezing. Acute. Tight chest. Itch. Hard to breathe. Crowded head.

Pain flowed along my bloodstream.

Being. Existence. Electricity. Life. Vitality. Health. Vigor. Soul. Hope. Fight. Spirit. Pep. Ambition. Optimism. Courage. Trust. Faith. Intention. Wellness. Constitution.

My energy drained riding my tears.

Faded. Black. Non-existent. Unaware. Faint. Empty. Lightheaded. Syncope. Coma. Vegetive. Oblivious. Ebony. Unsuspecting. Blind. Away. Endless. Shade. Closed.

There was too much to take, consciousness gave up.

...

I felt cold... freezing. I didn't feel comfortable... I woke up. Getting up from bed, I could see the sun barely rising as I'd just done. There was no way I could ever go back to sleep, not now at least.

Entering the bathroom, I started my daily morning routine. After washing and dressing up in my new outfit Misty had so generously purchased for me, I looked in the mirror and felt a little better. But not by much. I just kept on imagining Misty telling me that when I saw Drew again, everything would be all right. It would be all right... I hoped.

The contest would start in four days... I have my pokemon and I have my appeal. If I want a chance at winning, I should go train. I should also get a contest participation pass... Exiting the room, I left Misty to sleep. I kept her up half the night, she needn't worry about me right now.

I left the pokemon center and walked in every direction of road I could find. Eventually, I came across the contest hall. When I entered, not many people were there. It was barely past dawn of course. Fortunately, there was a person at the counter. When I walked up to the counter, the woman greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning miss! How can I help you?" she greeted.

"Hi!" I said, trying to be as enthusiastic as the person in front of me, "I want to participate in the upcoming contest of Revulscene."

"All right, I'll administer a pass to you, but I'll need your name first," the woman replied.

"My name is May Perdu," I stated.

"All right, Miss Perdu, one moment please," The woman began typing my name, region, and other info to go on the card. Once printed, the woman handed the card to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Good luck in your upcoming contests," the woman replied.

She smiled as I turned around and left the building. Walking outside, I looked around and breathed in the air. It seemed so much more fresh, the air, before cars started driving around for the day... I felt slightly better than yesterday, but not much more...

Why all of a sudden did I start becoming sad? I wondered about that for a while... Earlier this week, when I left on the journey to Revulscene, I could feel something in me... It felt like I was closer to him... Before I left Hoenn, I considered going to Kanto or Johto... But when I considered Revulscene... I just knew I had to go there. And when I got on that boat and stepped on the sands of Stratford, I felt like it was right. I like I was closer to him. Like I could actually feel him. But now... I walk around and I can't feel him anymore. And the more time that passed, I could feel that feeling fade away, like he's leaving... But it's slightly different... I could feel his presence, but I can't feel his love - _his heart_.

I continued walking around... hoping I'd step somewhere and feel him again. But nothing would work. I would aimlessly walk around for hours upon hours, but I never felt _his_ _heart_. Just _him. _I leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. What did this mean? I couldn't figure it out. I wanted to shout, to scream, to cry... But I didn't.

Around noon, I walked back to the pokemon center referencing maps of the town on intersections. Once I made it back, I decided to stay behind the center and train for a while. I can't neglect my pokemon just because of an odd feeling I've had lately... right? I let out Torchick and Beautifly. They looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't feel happier for them. I remember at the daycare that the pokemon would become worried when I or Shannon did, so I made sure to put a smile on my face and stay positive... for them.

The training continued. Beautifly, would practice the appeal we made together and perfect timing and coordination of spinning and releasing the hearts, string, and silver. We were totally in sync and I felt so proud. And with Torchick, same thing. We practiced Torchick's aim, precision, and speed to give him a better chance in battle. Ember became for powerful, scratch a little more fierce, and tackle more sharp and less blunt. They trained hard for a little over 3 hours so, I rewarded them with some pokeblock that I'd saved for them and returned them to their pokeball. I hoped I didn't over work them, but I felt proud of them and I felt very happy for them. But, yet I still couldn't say the same for myself...

I felt good when I was training them. I loved them, and they loved me back. When we train together, my focus is on them, not Drew or anything else... But they now need to rest, I can't push them forever... My mind was not free from distraction and all I could think about was Drew. I started crying again, feeling him slip away between my fingers. I couldn't feel his heart... What little left I could was fading... And then what was left was all gone.


	14. Thanks and Promises

**Charmean's POV**

Sitting up, I awoke in a cold sweat. Everything was dark... It was night time. What happened? Was I sleeping? My dreams were plagued with terrors of shame and isolation... Looking over, I saw Drew, asleep on the ground and I remembered, just before I fell asleep... Drew... he loved me? He can't be like... No he isn't like him at all! I felt terrible, ashamed, dirtied, and like a failure. I wanted to cry, cry myself back to sleep. I crawled out of the tent and walked to the far end of the clearing, away from the tent. I sat down on my knees and started to cry.

I felt like I failed my assigned mission. I was supposed to bring Drew and Misty was supposed to bring May and together, Misty and I would bring them together. But now, Drew's in love with me? What was I supposed to do? If I failed, would the Archangels reprimand me? Would they strip my title? And what about May? Would she be lost forever without Drew? And wh-

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Drew had come up behind me. He sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Tell me why you're crying."

I got scared, what would I say to him? The Archangels are never to be revealed to a human... Silence dominated for a little bit.

But I had to say something... And I needed to know that he wasn't like _him._

"Why?" I asked.

**Drew's POV**

"Why, what?" I asked back.

"Why do you want to protect me?" she quivered.

I faced her, cupped her cheek with my hand, and wiped away her tears with my thumb, "Because I love you," I whispered.

She shook. She bit her lower lip. Tears flowed out even more. Her eyes harbored fear. She was afraid. "Why?" she whispered, "Why would you love me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

_Flashback_

_...I remembered something. 'Food costs money... I wonder how much it costs... I didn't pay, so that means Charmean did. That sucks, she barely even ate!' I wondered where the receipt would be... I got up and looked over at the table, and sure enough, there were stubs of paper there. I picked them up and glanced at the total at the bottom. 'Holy crap! It costs $67.92 for the food? Really? Hotels are expensive...' There was another stub of paper, it was the hotel room costs. 'Damn, it costs $359 to get a room for two... Where the heck does she get the money for this anyway?' I put the papers back on the table ... She paid for the hotel, the food, and come to mention it... the boat tickets too..._

_End Flashback_

"You're generous,"

_Flashback_

_..."Yeah," she said. She dropped a paper shopping bag by her bed._

_"What's that?" I asked._

_"Seventy dollars," she smirked._

_"Oh," I said... She knew..._

_End Flashback_

"You're funny,"

_Flashback_

_... "And the ribbon cup goes to Charmean Ferell!" ..._

_End Flashback_

"You're talented,"

_Flashback_

_...Rounding the building corner, the path to the forest was in view. We continued to walk along the side walk. Suddenly, Charmean turned right and walked into any alley._

_"Hey? Where are you going?" I asked, "The forest path to Cirruliar City is straight ahead."_

_"Just give me a minute," she requested. _

_Charmean didn't go far into the alley. Then I saw what she did. There was a small child, cowering behind the large trash bin as she approached him. _

_"Are you hungry?" she asked the child. He nodded slowly, he looked pretty scared though. She kneeled down and opened the plastic bag. She pulled out her uneaten spaghetti and handed it to the child. The child opened the box, stuck his finger in the marinara and then ate the sample on his finger. He looked happy and grateful. The boy put the box down and hugged Charmean._

_"Thank you so much," the boy said..._

_End Flashback_

"You're selfless,"

_Flashback_

_...She shot me a smile and I smiled back..._

_End Flashback_

"and you're beautiful," I said, far from finished, "all those qualities. You are such a beautiful, innocent person. You've done a lot for me. And I promised, but so far failed to keep my promise to you." I pulled her into a hug, "And I can't forgive myself for ever letting someone like you near danger."

Charmean still continued to cry into my shoulder. I still wasn't sure as to why she was crying, but I tried to comfort her as much as I could. Eventually, she quieted down, but I was still able to feel the tears soaking in my shoulder.

We never released our hug. Eventually she spoke again, but it was so quiet, I had to listen closely and block out the forest sounds, "Promise me something."

"Anything," I whispered back.

"I want you to tell me the truth. I don't want you to lie and I don't want you stall," she demanded it, but I could still barely hear her.

I promised. Then I queried. Then she asked, "Is there someone else?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Is there someone else you are in love with? Someone who is not me?" she asked so quietly, so carefully. Her voice quivered, like she was scared that if she wasn't careful, she'd break.

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned.

"I don't want to know," she spoke softly, "I need to."

I didn't want to hurt her but I told her, "There was someone I loved before I met you." I regretted saying it, I hoped she wouldn't react, but I could feel her wince.

"I need you to tell me about her," she whispered.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I _need_ to know a lot about her," she spoke almost indistinctly, "what was her name?"

Still wondering why she would ask, I continued to answer, not wavering from my promise, "Her name is May. May Perdu."

"How long did you love her?" she inquired more.

"For seven years," I replied.

"When did you leave her?" I could feel her shake more as she asked.

"How did you know I left?" I was surprised, but I didn't demand. I stayed quiet, she seemed so scared...

"You've participated in pokemon contests for a while, traveling. I've always seen you alone. _When did you leave_, don't stall" she pried.

I sighed, "After the first year, I left."

"_Why_?" she imposed, still quietly.

Worriedly, I continued, "My father died. Prior to his death, he asked me to promise him something. I did promise and when he died, I had to leave May to fulfill it."

I was scared of what she'd ask next. I hoped it wasn't about what I'd promised my dad... I promised him I wouldn't tell any other person in the world about that. And I didn't want to break my promise to her either.

This time, she wasn't inaudible. Though it was still a whisper, I could hear her say it. And she asked it clearly and firmly, "When did you stop loving her?"

This question... I didn't want to answer it anymore than telling my dad's promise. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to protect her with everything I had. But I wasn't so sure if I _could_ answer.

A little more audibly she asked, "_When did you stop loving her?_"

She wanted this answer, I could hear it in the way she asked and her grip on me tightened.

I wasn't supposed to stall, but I wasn't sure about the answer either... And then I realized, "I never did." I never stopped loving her.

I was afraid she'd hate me for loving them both at the same time... I thought it was wrong too but that was the truth, and that's was what Charmean said she wanted to hear - the truth. I winced when her grip loosened and she broke the hug. I thought she would push me away in hate and leave... I couldn't bear that... But she didn't... she stayed. She remained sitting with me, facing me, looking me in the eyes. She continued to cry, but she was... smiling. She leaned in closer and whispered into my ear, "Thank you."

What I felt then... was indescribable. It was mostly shock, but the rest was just unknown to me. I was confused too... Did she just... thank me?

She stood up, as did I, and she hugged me hard. "Thank you!" she whispered, crying some more. ...I guess she did just thank me... And she sounded happy.

Through her tears, she gave me a weak smile, but it was completely genuine.

We went back to the tent. Charmean went into her sleeping bag and I just sat next to her on the floor of the tent until she fell asleep. She looked like she was at peace when she laid there, and I felt happy for her... even though I was still confused as to why she was happy.

I left the tent, and sat against a nearby tree. Looking up to the skies, I wondered why she was happy that I still loved May... I thought back to the conversation from earlier... I've loved her for seven years, but recently, I've been starting to forget about her. It felt odd that I've loved her for such a long time, but I forgot her so easily this past week. Reflecting on my situation, I felt so many different things... I loved - No, I _love_ May, and still do, for seven years now. But I love Charmean too. I didn't know who I loved more though... Charmean - I just met her, but she is here, right now, and I want to be there for her when she needs me. And May... I've loved her for such a long time, but it's been years since I've seen her. I don't even know if I'll even see her again. It felt wrong to wonder or ask if May should even matter to me anymore. She shouldn't matter because she isn't here and Charmean is... But May should matter because I love her now, and did when we were together all those years ago. That was back then... This is now. But back then matters too, it made me who I am today. I was exasperated, confused, and undecided. I didn't know what to do, say, chose, or think. What am I going to do?

I eventually fell asleep, tired of not knowing.

By the time morning came, I was really uncomfortable. My back ached and my head hurt and I just plain hurt everywhere. 'Solid ground does not do good for sleeping,' I thought.

I stood up, trying to stretch and walk off the ache. While doing so, Charmean walked into the clearing with a face cloth, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I guess she found a nearby water source to wash up in.

"Morning," she greeted, "stream's back over there. Maybe about 150 yards or so."

"Thanks," I said, "I grabbed my backpack and walked in the direction she pointed in.

**Charmean's POV**

As Drew left, I started packing up my tent and sleeping bag. I started roughly estimating how long it would take to get to Cirruliar. Yesterday, we traveled around 5 hours, not including the lunch break, but during the hour and a half after the lunch break, I was walking pretty slowly, maybe about half the speed? I started counting things in my head and figured that there was another 20 miles to walk... give or take a couple miles. Which is 9 hours, again give or take another hour.

Drew came back and we went back to the path and started walking. During the walk, it was pretty silent though... A few hours into walking, we were going to take a lunch break, but we had no food... So we released our pokemon before they went on another frenzy, fed them pokeblock, berries, and other things they fancied, while continuing to walk to Cirruliar. After our pokemon got their exercise, we returned them. Around 4:30 PM, we arrived in Cirruliar... At last!

Since we were finally back in civilization, we went to a restaurant, and ate until we were full... Jeez starving wasn't fun. When we were done eating, we left to find a place to stay for the night. I started walking toward a nearby hotel, but Drew pulled my arm in the direction of the pokemon center. He said that we should stay there because it was waaaay cheaper... I already paid for dinner and a lot of everything else, so he didn't want me spending another few hundred dollars for a room.

When we got to the pokemon center, we left our pokemon with Nurse Joy for the night, and got a room. Once there, we both sat on our individual beds pretty tired. Nothing much happened today since we spent the majority of it walking on the path. I thought back through the day and realized that we spent almost all of it in complete silence, save talking to our pokemon, restaurant workers, Nurse Joy, and Drew not wanting us to room at a hotel... I guess I really didn't know what to say anymore. At least he still loves May, so when they get together, I can leave. I sighed in relief and dropped back onto my pillow. I couldn't wait until it was over.

"Hey Charmean, something's been bugging me," Drew said.

"What?" I asked, wondering why now out of the day he finally decides to ask whatever.

"I need to know. Last night, when I told you I still loved May after telling you that I loved you... Why did you _thank_ me? It's been plaguing me since last night," he said.

I didn't know if I wanted to answer... but I thought it only fair. I couldn't continue to plague him right? Giving in, I said, "I made you promise to answer my questions because I needed to know something. The way you answered the questions told me what I needed to know."

It was quiet for a minute, then, "What did you need to know?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "I needed to know that you weren't like _him_."

Again, silence hung in the air.

"Is it okay if you let me know who '_him_' is?" he asked.

Looking at Drew, I told him, "I'm not sure I okay doing that yet... I haven't ever told anyone before, so -"

"No. No, it's fine, if this is sensitive memories you're having, it's fine, I understand. I don't have to know if it bothers you" he said, "get some rest. We had a long nine hour walk, with one meal, you need it."

"Thank you," I replied, truly thankful. "And I bet you need it too. It's not hard to miss how much you hate the forest floor," I joked.

"Yeah! I can finally sleep on a bed," he smiled.

After that, we just stayed silent and tried to go to sleep.

'You'll be with May tomorrow, Drew, _that's my promise to you_,' I thought.


	15. Mission Gone Wrong

**Charmean's POV**

Rays of sunlight radiated through the air and struck my face. I awoke and stretched out my tightened muscles. I slowly sat up. I sat there for a moment, thinking of what I'm supposed to be doing right now. I stood up and went to the bathroom.

My eyes wandered around the bathroom, bored and tired. Picking up my toothbrush, I looked in the mirror to check my image,

Obviously my hair was a mess like everyone else's after waking in the morning. My eyes looked tired, and I knew I was. My tooth brush brushed over the backs of my teeth while I started to plan out my day. Once I finished brushing my teeth I rinsed my mouth and dried it. I then brushed my hair to make it look somewhat presentable and washed my face.

My feet made its way back into the bedroom, my eyes glancing at the clock to see that it's 7:00 in the morning. I walked toward my bed and unzipped my backpack. Meanwhile, I looked around the room. Drew was still sleeping.

My thoughts wandered to the past two days. I know Drew told me he loved me, but I know that I wasn't allowed to love him. He is human after all. Last night, I promised to get him to May and that is what I am going to do. If he falls in love with me, I can't complete this mission and May will be heartbroken forever. I couldn't bear that. I needed to think. There is no possible way for Drew to stay in love with me if May is there, right? I quickly dressed and went outside, thinking of every alternative for the events that were to come. Drew needs to meet May and want her, not me. How am I going to make that happen?

'Drew may be in love with me, but I won't allow it to last!' I thought… 'He needs to find May.'

I pulled out my cell phone and called Misty.

"Hello?" Misty whispered through the phone.

"Yeah, it's Charmean. Misty where are you?" I asked

"I'm already in the Cirruliar pokemon center, May is still sleeping though." Misty stated

"Ok, I have an extreme emergency! Get outside the pokemon center. Now," I ordered, "I'm by the entrance to the path that winds through the woods."

"Ok, I'm coming." Misty said.

I closed my phone and waited.

**Misty's POV**

'Ok, Charmean has a major emergency! This is bad… Charmean never sounded so urgent on our past missions… What happened. What is she going to do? What do I have to do….' I panicked.

I was already presentable when Charmean called me, so I grabbed my backpack and left the room immediately. As I walked out the door, the bright sun blinded me for a moment, but after a couple seconds, I saw Charmean. When I got to her, she pulled me off the path and into the woods. After walking deep into the woods, Charmean finally turned around. I started panicking. Charmean looked stressed, furious, panicked, and depressed at the same time.

"What's wrong, Charmean, I've got May and you've got Drew, we can get them to meet later today."

"I know, but, I need him to forget about me as well. He is in love with me, Misty," Charmean.

I panicked.

"WHAT? This is horrible! I was with May last night and she was panicking over losing Drew! She was screaming and heartbroken! And she – Oh! This is horrible! And now, now Drew is in love with you! Did he give up on May? What happened? What are we going to do?" I was trying hard to say this in a normal toned volume, but inside I was screaming in extreme panic. The extreme panic leaked out and stretched into my vocal chords.

"Misty. Please stay quiet. I've come to realize that Drew is giving up… What we need to do is get Drew and May together immediately…" Charmean said

'She seems very biased and stressed' I thought… "So then how do you plan on getting them together anyway?" I asked – confusion and panic stitched into my face.

"Ok, it doesn't really matter anymore. Tactics and gradual motion is not going to help either of them. If we wait too long Drew will decide to give up May for me and forget about her completely… We need them to see each other. Today," Charmean said urgently, "here's what we do: you tell May to go to Cirruliar City Square – the center of the city – and say that you'll meet her there at noon. Tell her that there is something you need to take care of until then. I'll do the same with Drew so that they'll meet up with each other. They'll think it was a coincidence and seeing each other will make them feel better. I know that Drew truly does love me, but I also gladly know he is still holding onto his love for May. I am going to speak with him later."

"Ok, that seems pretty simple. I think it'll have to do for now." I said.

"Yes. When they meet with each other at the City Square, you meet me outside the pokeblock shop at the corner of the Square." Charmean said.

"Ok then. I guess we should go back to the pokemon center now. We should keep them separate until noon then." I said.

Charmean agreed, "Then we should have May and Drew leave the pokemon center at different times. Bring May outside the pokemon center around nine and then tell her to meet you at the Square around noon. Tell her to stock up on supplies. I'll do the same with Drew at eight and send him in a different direction."

'Charmean now has her thoughts and plan set together.' I thought.

I said, "I hope everything goes smoothly from now on."

"Yes, for May's sake, and for Drew's. I never thought taking on this position back at headquarters would present such a challenge!" Charmean said.

"Neither did I," I replied, "I never thought there was a love more desperate than the last two we dealt with..."

"Never mind that any longer. We need to keep this in line and correct. Be sure that May is there by noon. And I'll be sure Drew bumps into her." Charmean replied.

"Alright." I said.

We reentered the pokemon center and parted ways when we entered the different rooms.

**Behind the bushes outside the pokemon center**

"Wow! This is great! Staying outside and following people around is the definite best way to find out information that you need to sabotage people! I need to thank my cousin now... I guess he was right..." Harley mumbled. "All I have to do now is get to May before noon! This is great!"

**Charmean's POV**

'Ok, Drew is still sleeping... What time is it?' I thought. I looked over towards the clock on the nightstand. 7:15 AM. 'Ok, I need to get Drew up at 8:00 and tell him to meet me at the square by noon. Actually, I'll have him meet me at the forest first, that way, he won't see May before I tell him what I need to...' I left the room with my bag and headed towards the forest.

...

"Ok! Return! Huh, I wonder what time it is... 8:00! Perfect! I'll call Drew now." I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I listened to the dial tone for about fifteen seconds before he finally picked up.

"Hello," Drew answered. He sounded groggy from just waking up.

"Hey... It's Charmean. I need to talk to you about something really important. I want you to come meet me in the first clearing along the path into the forest... We can talk more there." I told him. I immediately hung up.

'I need him to know just a few things about me. I then need him to forget about me. He needs to get to May without bias for me. He will be happy when he '_coincidentally' _sees May.' I thought.

**Behind the tree at the clearing**

"Well, well, well. It seems that little miss perfect really does like Drew and doesn't intend to let May have him! This is exactly how to tear those co-ordinator wanna-be's to shreds!" Harley giggled. " I am going to leave now, little Charmean. Just you wait. I'm going to kill May and Drew's heart, you'll think it is your fault, and none of you will ever feel like winning a contest again!" I left and stalked the pokemon center. I waited a while. I watched as Misty and May came out. It was about 8:45... A little earlier than what Charmean planned Misty to do, but it works fine for me! I watched as Misty told May to meet her at the square by noon and the stock up on supplies, just as Charmean planned. 'Hehe! I feel so evil! The ribbon cup will soon be mine!' I thought. Misty left to who cares where and May headed towards town. I quietly stepped out the bush. I pulled out my nail file and started filing my nails as i '_coincidentally_' bumped into May.

"Oh hey girlfriend!" I said to her.

"Umm, do I know you?" May replied.

"Oh yeah of course you do! Don't you remember me? I was your neighbor when we were little!" I said.

"Oh yeah! Hey Harley! I haven't seen you in a while!" May exclaimed.

'Oh, wow, she actually had a neighbor named Harley?' I thought, 'Well it doesn't hurt my lie!' "Well! I just met Drew a while back! He said that if I ever saw you, he wants to see you right away!" I told her.

May's eyes lit up like fireworks. She is falling right into my trap! hahahha! "REALLY! I've wanted - no _I've needed_ - to see him for sooo long! Where is he? Can you take me to him! Does he really want to see me? He really hasn't forgot about me?" She was so full of questions, happiness, and enthusiasm, I got sick. I would've gave up and walked away, but this means the ribbon cup.

I cringed and spoke to her just a little longer, "Yeah of course! I'll take you right to him!"

I led her to the clearing where Charmean told Drew to meet her. Wait! I don't see him where is he?

"Umm, Harley... I don't see Drew anywhere... I see that girl from the contest book over there... Are other co-ordinators training here? And why are we hiding behind a bush?" She asked.

'Ugh she's getting annoying! Patience, patience. A little longer and the ribbon cup will be yours for sure!' I thought. "Umm, I'm sure I saw him here earlier. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back! Oh there he is now!" I said.

**Charmean's POV**

I waited for a while. I waited for a loooong time. ... ... ... 'Where the heck is Drew! He wouldn't want to leave me by myself so he would've been here by now! What time is it! Nine! It's already nine and he isn't here?'

Drew stumbled into the clearing. He looked out of breath.

"You're late," I said flatly, "I've been standing here for an hour, something could've happened to me," I said as I slowly stepped closer to him. Our chests met and I could feel his heart beating quickly.

"I'm sorry. I kinda got lost. But I'm glad I found you. So what was that important stuff you wanted to talk to me about?" Drew asked.

"I think I'm ready to tell you," I said slowly, "you know... about _him._"

He put his arms around me and hugged me. If I could get any closer to him, I guess I did, "You don't have to if you don't want to," he whispered into me ear.

Tears started forming in my eyes, "I know, it will hurt to live through the moment again, but this... This is something you need to know."

I had to tell him. I didn't want him to love me. I wanted him to forget all about me. He belongs with May and May belongs with him. And he needs to love her with all his heart, not half. I know he still loves May. She's such a lucky girl.

"Drew. Before I met you, I had loved someone," I cried more. I've never told this to anyone; not Misty, not even my pokemon.

**Drew's POV**

'Why is she telling me this? I told her that she didn't need to go out of her way to tell me. I don't need to know why she ended up thanking me if it hurt her this much...' I thought.

"I knew him, ever since I was a child," her voiced cracked and wavered. Tears leaked and she shook.

She was hurt, thinking about this. I couldn't stand to see her go through with it, "Charmean, you don't have to -"

"No, Drew, I do. I have to tell you. It is really important to me that you know this," When she said this, her voice was still coated with tears, but there was no wavering and her voice didn't crack. This really was important. I stayed silent, and listened what she had to say, even though it hurt her. It was important to her.

"We grew to be very best friends. As the years passed, I grew to love him. We started dating and he told me that he loved me. However, I found out, that he didn't love me," I heard her choke, and her voice started cracking more, "I caught him with someone else. When I confronted him," she paused, things were getting herder for her to say, "he tried to lie his way out of it... I wouldn't have it, and at the end of it, he told me that he never loved me," she choked on every last of those words, "after that, he never spoke to me again."

Is that why she was scared? Because she was afraid I would leave her too?

"Charmean, I would never do that to you, I'd never leave you-"

"No!" she said adamantly, "that wasn't why I needed you to know this."

If not that... then what? Wondering, "Then why?"

Still crying, "Last night... I asked you if there was someone else, because I knew there was. I needed to know that you would admit it - that you weren't a liar; like _him_. You told me there was, you admitted it, you are not a liar. I asked you what her name was, because I needed to know you would acknowledge her again - that you wouldn't ignore her; like _him_. You told me her name, you acknowledged her, you will not forget her. I asked you how long did you love her, because I knew that you did indeed; not like _him_. You told me you had loved her for 7 years, which means, even after you left, you still loved her. I asked you when you left her, because I know you did; _he_ me left too. You told me you left after the first year; but I also asked why you left; you left to fulfill your promise to your father. You had reason; _he _left me because he loved someone else. You didn't," she broke the hug and kept her hands on my shoulders. Facing me, I watched as tears incessantly trickled down her face, "Then I asked I asked when you stopped loving her, because apparently, _he_ never did. You answered that you never stopped loving her. And I thanked you," looking into her eyes, I can see that she was thanking me again and again, "I thanked you for not being like _him_."

I was still confused though... I understand that she wouldn't want to date someone who was like her ex, so she asked those questions because she wanted to make sure that I was not like _him_. But the questions... and how I answered it... They were asked so that she could make sure I still loved May. Why would she want to date me, but make sure I still loved May?

She hugged me tightly and cried into my chest. I knew she hurt a lot inside... I felt so powerless, I wanted to do something to comfort her, but I didn't know what.

**Charmean's POV**

I was glad to finally let everything out. I knew that Drew still loved May and that he truly loved her, not like my boyfriend did. Drew put his forehead on mine and he kissed me. Not on the lips - no. He wouldn't force me into anything. Just one on the cheek; but so close to my lips that a couple millimeters more, it would've been there.

"I would never want to hurt you, Charmean," he promised, "and I will never leave you like he did."

I sighed, "I need to talk to you about that too. You're still confused right?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't try to hide it. I know you're wondering why I wanted to make sure you still love her," I said.

It was silent for a few seconds, "Well, yeah, I guess."

"I know you love me, but you truly love her too..." I was saddened that he would love me. But his dedication to May will mean everything to her, right? "Promise me something?" I asked.

"You know I'll promise anything I'm capable of," he replied.

"I need you to..." I winced, "I need you to forget about me."

I don't think I'm capable of doing that," he said, tightening the hug.

"You love her," I said, "it needs to stay that way - without fault or distraction."

"Why would you want me to forget about you?" he asked, afraid to let me go.

"Because you love May... And because I can't love you," I answered.

"You can't or you don't?" he asked.

I turned around, my back facing him, "Whether or not I love you doesn't matter, because you love May and she loves you - that is what matters. Not me," I told him.

He stepped up and hugged me from behind, "And how do you suppose I forget about you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I can't be like that girl who took _him_ away from me. I can't love you - I can't take you away from May. If you can't forget me, then promise me this: When you see May again, don't ever leave her again. Stay with _her. _Love _her._"

"I can do that," he said.

I broke from his hug, quickly turned around, and put my hands on his arms, "Then _promise _me you will!"

"I promise,"

I was glad. When he finds May later, he'd love her. I know he would. Eventually, I'll be forgotten, my mission will succeed, I won't be scorned, and they'll be together forever. _He_ never loved me... why?

I stepped away, "I need some time to myself."

"How will I know you're okay?" he still had concern for me.

"I'll stay in our room. I'll meet you back at the city sqaure around noon okay?"

"Okay, stay safe," he said.

I walked out of the clearing.

**Behind the tree at the clearing**

May is crying her face off. Quietly of course, so Charmean won't hear her as she walked back onto the path. Charmean left and Drew looked sad, but concerned as he left in the other direction. She started crying more loudly. "Harley! What am I going to do? Obviously, Drew really DOESN'T want to see me anymore! I couldn't hear what they were saying most of the time... What where they talking about? Why was that other girl crying? And why did he kiss her? He obviously doesn't want me! Harley help me! You always gave me good advice back at home! What do I do?" She wailed and babbled endlessly.

"I think you need to confront him! Go to him at the City Square and tell him he doesn't deserve a decent girl like you! He's just some guy who doesn't care who he turns his back on!" I said.

Her resolve hardened. Though she kept crying, she looked strong and agreed with what I said. Perfect!


	16. Cherry Society

**May's POV**

'Harley is right! I need to stand up for myself! This is my nightmare come true, but I cannot let Drew get to me like this! I will not let him treat me like this!' I thought.

I looked at Harley and told him, "Hey, thanks for taking me here, but there is somewhere I need to go now. I'll see you around ok?"

"Hey if you need me, you know where to find me girl!" Harley winked and left.

'Odd, I actually haven't the slightest idea as to where to find him...' I thought. I dismissed the thought and stood up. I looked behind me for a second to see Drew look concerned. I was sickened by him and his changed behavior. He's supposed to be mine! I turned away quickly and walked out of the forest, wiping my tears away. I won't let him see me like this - not like this.

**Drew's POV**

She wants to make sure that I don't become like him... And she wants to make sure she doesn't become like the girl who took him away from her... In doing so, she stays alone and unloved. I felt sorry for her - how could she go out and perform when she's harbored this for so long? I walked around, not knowing what I should be doing right now... Once I came across a lake, I sat by the shore and stared off to the other side. It was a beautiful view. I wondered where May was at this very moment.

**Charmean's POV**

I walked back to the path. Following the path back to town, I thought a lot about what had just transpired. I shared a secret with a person I barely new - I secret that no one should have ever know but me and _him._ But I have to do what I have to do to complete the mission right? At least at the end of today, May and Drew will reunite - they deserve each other. I'll leave, and report back to Hearthome. I tried to focus on the upcoming confrontation that would take place at noon, but my mind was filled with heart-wrenching memories of _him_. Entering the pokemon center and making my way to the room, I tried to stop my tears. I went into the bathroom, plugged the tub drain, and let the water run. I stripped as the tub filled with hot water. Once it was full, I closed my eyes, and laid in the water, trying to just forget everything in the moment.

**Misty's POV**

Since May is now in town collecting stuff from the list I gave her, she should be busy until noon. I wonder what I should do until then... Hmm. I guess I'll go back to the room and read a book.

...

Ugh... My arms hurt. I hate when that happens... I put the book down and stared at the ceiling for a while. I hope May is finding everything ok. I wonder how Charmean is doing... I got up from my bed and left my room. I went to the other side of the pokemon center, where Charmean's room was at. In doing so, I passed the cafeteria where Brock and Ash were. They were eating and looked fine. I continued to walk down the hallway until I found Charmean's room. I knocked on the door and Charmean let me in. Her hair was slightly wet. I'm guessing she showered.

"Hey, so how's Drew?" I asked.

"He understands the importance of forgetting me. I convinced him to remember May and worry less about me. I hope that when they're together again, he'll forget about me. He's so passionate, when it comes to keeping his promises," Charmean said.

"Well, I guess that's good for May then, right?" I replied.

"Yeah... Hey, have you ever thought about being the head of our department?" Charmean asked.

"Not really... I mean, you are the head of it, so not really. Why?" I asked.

"I was thinking about resigning," Charmean whispered.

"What! But, you can't resign! ... the Match Makers Department may be the hardest to be in, but if you quit from the position that you're in, everyone will shame you! You know what happened to the other Cherries! Think about Naomi and Ann - they've been shunned by many Cherries for," I lowered myself to a whisper, "_falling for a human. _The only thing Beatrice, Sophia, and Diana did wrong was resign. And they're treated just as badly as Ann and Naomi! It's social suicide!"

"I know what you mean, but field work's been taking it's toll on me... I am a good problem solver, I can make things happen, but I really don't want to be involved as closely as I am anymore. What about a transfer?" Charmean mumbled.

"Yeah, where do you think you can do better?" I asked, knowing that she belongs where she is.

"Do you believe in baby love?" she asked.

"The Baby Love Division? Really? Is that the best you can do? It is the BABY Love Division for a reason - It is where all the Cherries started when they were in diapers and plastic wings! Baby love isn't even real, it's just a cute thing for elementary kids to have on the recess playgrou-" I was frantic.

"I wasn't talking about transferring there," she interjected, "I meant, do you think baby love matters?"

I calmed down a bit, "what do you mean? Baby love doesn't really count for anything... It's a cute way for elementary kids to interact, but all it is is an intro to the real life of love. Why?"

"Nothing... I've just had some doubts about things lately," she sighed.

I didn't understand what that had to do with anything, "If you can't head this division, you're up for something bad against the Archangels and the rest of the cherubs. You do not want the Underlings to laugh at you too! With all that you've accomplished to get to this position, don't let one thing break your social status! Look, I mean really, look at your situation - in like 16 more cases, if you accomplish them, you could be awarded your wings! Real ones! Not the plastic ones with quivers full of arrows with heart-shaped points! Getting your wings is like the greatest honor in our society, you know that just as well as anybody! Getting wings means becoming an _Archangel._ Are you willing to give that up?"

Charmean sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right. I just wish our job was as easy as an Underling's..."

"I know what you mean. Just don't give up - you are so close." I encouraged her.


	17. Angel in Danger

**Charmean's POV**

I remained silent for some time before speaking again. I laid back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Misty stayed seated on the side of my bed. I pondered for a while about whether or not I should leave the agency. 'I guess giving up isn't an option...' I concluded. I sat up from my laying position and sat beside Misty, "Fine, I'll stay, but it doesn't mean I'll be happy about it," I told her. I glanced at the clock on the wall that indicated the time to be 10:32. Changing the subject, I said, "So where do we meet up? Are we going to walk together to the square and stay behind a wall? Or will you tend to Ash and Brock, then meet me there?"

Misty paused for a minute, pondering over her choice, "I think I'll meet you there. Ash and Brock would be wondering where I was and that would become a bother..."

"That's understandable," I told her, "so where do we meet up? We can't of course actually meet by the fountain at the square, since we are supposed to be unseen. Do you want to meet up at a certain point, or do you want to take opposite sides and find out how things play from your side?"

"Umm, well I think we'll do the different perspective position," she replied, "I'll stay by the coffee shop on the southeast corner of the square."

"Ok, then I'll stay opposite that, in the alley between the souvenir shop and the parlor in the north west corner. If the fountain blocks the view of Drew and May, we can adjust our positions accordingly. However be sure to use the back alleys so they don't see us. If we are seen, it may distract them from reconnecting and such..." I said.

"Ok," Misty replied, "so then what time do we meet at our locations?"

I replied, "Well, since they are to arrive at noon, I suggest we be there at least fifteen minutes before then. The first to be in position, calls the other."

"Ok, I'll be off then. I'm going to go meet up with the other two, Misty said, "Bye!"

"Bye," I called back.

Misty got up, grabbed her backpack, and left the room. I glanced at the clock again and it was 10:37. I continued to stare at the clock, watching as the thin, red, plastic hand circled around and around - time was moving to slowly. 10:40... ... ... ... I sat up and cogitated on what to do next and paced back and forth through the room while doing so. Once more, I peeked at the clock which told me that it was 11:02. I still had forty-three minutes left. I sighed and dropped myself onto the bed. I laid back again and stared at the ceiling. I then chose to do some training. Picking up my backpack, I pulled out my pokeballs and clipped them to my belt. I zipped up my bag and tossed it over my head and rested it on my shoulder. Then, I slipped on my shoes, walked out the door, left the pokemon center and went into the forest.

Walking up the path into the forest, I passed several clearings. I needed to go deep into the forest to make sure it was a completely secluded area, so as not to allow anyone to watch and copy anything I do. While entering the sixth clearing I saw, I decided to practice with Bellossom. Centered in the clearing, I traced over my belt counting the pokeballs. Upon touching the fourth one, I pulled it out threw it up in the air and called for Bellossom, "All the world is your stage! Come on out Bellossom!"

In a flash, Bellossom was out and I retracted my pokeball, "Bellossom, Sunny Day! Now, Double Team!"

In an instant, Bellossom quadrupled, and started dancing.

"Use Magical Leaf and Stun Spore!" I commanded. Alreadying knowing my style of things, Bellossom(s) did not use them in attack, but two of them generated the glistening leaves from one hand and with the other, spread them on the floor as flower girls in a wedding would, all the while, dancing and circling in harmony with the others. The other two Bellossom mirrored, but with the orange powder, careful not to sprinkle it on the others for fear of its effect. As the Bellossom(s) danced around, weaving in and out of circles, pouring leaves and powder on the ground, the Sunny Day brightened the scene and sunlight reflected off the scattered material on the floor, resulting in very shiny Bellossom(s).

"Perfect!" I said. In respond, Bellossom(s) posed and bowed to the absent audience and merged back to one. I called for Bellossom's return and realized that according to my watch, it was now about 11:37. I left the clearing, and walked towards the city and entered the square. Avoiding the middle, I backtracked through the back alleys. My phone started to ring and I picked it up, knowing Misty is calling.

"Hey Misty," I said.

"Hey, I'm in the southeast corner by the coffee shop. Do you see me?" Misty replied.

"Hold on, I'm still getting there," I stated. I walked along the alleys and made it to my position, "I'm here. I can kinda see you now through the water."

"Yeah, I see you too. Hey, I see Drew from my position," Misty said.

I could vaguely see her through the water, but I saw her duck down behind a trashcan, "I can't see him, I'll change my position to the southwest corner by the ice cream place." I replied.

"Charmean!" Misty whisper-screamed, "I see May, but she doesn't look happy at all! She's walking towards Drew and she's angry and she's crying too! What's going on?"

I panicked. What in the world? What is wrong? I replied, "Hey, I'm going now to my secondary position, I need to see what is wrong." I spun around and ran back into the alley along the building, "Do not under any circumstances take your eyes off of them!" I kept running down the alley.

"Yeah, I know," Misty replied.

Turning left at the edge of the building I said, "Kay, goo-Ow!" When turning, I hit a bar or something. I swear it wasn't there before. I dropped my phone, I didn't have time to pick it up. A little dazed, I started to run again, but I was hit on the back of my head. I fell to the floor in immense pain. I looked up in pain, I couldn't see much, but I saw enough to ascertain that the bar I previously hit really wasn't there before, someone was holding it.

My phone, still on the floor I could hear Misty whisper-screaming, "Charmean! Charmean! What happened!"

It sounded so distant. I reached for the phone, but it was too far. Crash! The bar was smashed into the phone. I tried to get up - I was so dizzy. My head hurt really badly. But as I tried to get up, the person holding the bar stuck me on the side, knocking me back down. I looked to see who was hitting me, but as I did, the bar was in my face. Pain stuck me all over. I blacked out.


	18. The Confrontation

**May's POV**

I glanced at my watch and realized that it was close to noon. 'I need to go and meet Misty down at the square!' I thought. Nearing the square, I turned left and saw Drew. I was extremely surprised to see him here. I ran back behind the wall before he saw me. Everything that happened earlier this morning flashed through my mind - Charmean crying and Drew was comforting her and then he kissed her... I started to cry, thinking that I lost him - then I remembered that Harley told me to be strong and face Drew. Still crying, I stood up. I was going to confront him. I don't need him anymore, I'm better off without some guy who won't keep his promises. I turned the corner again and walked towards him, "I can't believe you Drew!" In my pocket was the note he left with me all these years. I pulled out the note, "This was what you left me with! I thought you loved me! But you left me!"

Drew looked surprised to see me - and even more surprised that I was crying. He looked at me in a way that I felt guilty to be mad at him. I started to soften up, but I recalled everything I saw earlier - his actions were cruel to me, I'm not letting him slide.

"You're here," Drew said, slowly - in disbelief.

I was dumbfounded, "You're here?" I asked quoting him, "Is that all you can come up with? Drew, I've waited six years for you to come back after you left me with this!" I held up the note that was squished in my fist. "I had hope that you loved me still! I stayed with Sharon, just in case you came back - So you would know where to find me! But I got tired of waiting, so I started traveling to find you - only now I find that you no longer love me!"

Drew was taken back, "May, I am so sorry, I -"

I didn't let him finish, "Sorry? Is this how you wanted it? Drew did you ever even love me? I guess not, since now your hooking up with some bimbo."

"Huh?" He seemed confused, angering me even more, "Bimbo? Wait, you mean Charmean?"

**Drew's POV**

'How does she know about Charmean?' I thought, 'Dammit, Charmean had me promise that when I saw May I'd take her. I didn't know I'd see her so soon!' I felt guilty about forgetting May during the past few days.

May was angry, "Look, Drew, I don't care who your bitch is, the fact is, it's not me. How could you do this to me? You tell me you love me and leave me and now, I find you with someone else? Where is your dignity Drew? How could you promise something like this and just walk away to find someone else?"

I felt so penitent at this point, "May, please. Please listen to me, " I pleaded, "Charmean is someone I met recently ok? Sure, I like her, she is a nice person. But I do love you May, I would leave her in a heartbeat for you." I was trying to put Charmean aside, May is what matters now.

May looked at me astounded. I hoped I got through to her.

"Wait, you just met her? And now she's your girlfriend? And your telling me that you would throw her away? Drew what is wrong with you? When you tell someone you love them, there is major commitment involved! Is that what you told her? That you would throw me away? Drew! I can't believe you! You really have lost your dignity!" May was raving out of control.

"No, May, I never told her that to her. Ok? She is _not _my girlfriend, and I would never throw you away! You mean more to me than anyone I've ever met," I told her. I told her, and I meant it with all my heart. Seeing her like this, it's breaking me down.

"I mean more to you than anyone else?" May asked.

I nodded, "Yes, May. You mean everything to me. Please forgive me." I stepped forward and hugged her close. She continued to cry, her tears spilling onto my shoulder.

**May's POV**

'Do I really mean more to him, than that other girl? Then what was that this morning?' I thought. "I saw you this morning, Drew. I saw her. But you don't care about her anymore right?"

Drew released me from his hug and looked at me. I melted in his unique emerald eyes - he does love me. He cares about me!

"Wait, how much of it did you see?" Drew asked me, in utter horror.

I was once again astounded, "What? Is that what you care about? I thought you were going to tell me that you really didn't care about her anymore! What are you more concerned about? What I saw or the fact that I'm here? Is that what this is? You want to know what I saw? Fine! I saw you and her. She was crying about something and a few minutes later, I saw you _kiss _her! That is what I saw. Everything. Why do you want to know anyway? It shouldn't matter what happened between you and her! I should be the one who matters right now and from now on!" I paused, letting everything I learned and said sink in. Then, a moment of realization washed over me, "Wait, are you wondering what I saw because you ended up doing something else with her? Did it escalate past kissing? Did you do it? Is that what this is about?" I was furious. How could he say that he would throw her away after what they did?

Drew looked at me with extreme alarm, "Oh my god, May no, that is absolutely not what this is about. I nev-" I cut him off.

"You never did her? Yeah, yeah right. Drew just leave me alone! I can't believe you!" I turned away from him. I was devastated. He has the nerve to tell me he loves me and would throw her away after doing her! Great, this is some guy I picked.

Drew came up from behind me and hugged me, "No, May, I never did, ok? I promise you!"

I wriggled out of his grasp, turned around, and slapped him, "Drew, I hate you! I never want to see you, or hear from you, or whatever! I HATE YOU!" I turned around again, dropping the note as I ran away. Ran away, as far as I could.

**Drew's POV**

'Dammit, May! We didn't do anyting.!' I picked up the note she dropped and kept it. 'This was not the way things were supposed to happen! I swear to her that I love her! I need her to know that!' I ran after her, trying think of a way to get Charmean out of the picture for now. I can't let her slip away again.

**Misty's POV**

'Oh my god... This was NOT supposed to happen! May and Drew need to be together - this is no where close! Relax Misty, stop freakin' out. Charmean will fi- Oh my god, that's right, something happened to Charmean! I totally forgot about her, while I was watching them fight! Oh my gosh, ok, I really need to find her!' I got up and ran across the square to where Charmean was stationed. I remember that I saw her here, and that she said she'd reposition herself to see the fight and something happened to her. I went through the alley as Charmean would have to get to the other side. When I reached the end and turned left, I saw scattered shards of metal on the floor. I leaned down to look at what it was - It was Charmean's cell phone, smashed into bits! I frantically started looking around to see what might have happened. There was a trash bin knocked over to the side and the contents we spilled everywhere. There where scuff marks all over the floor and crates and barrels were also knocked over and emptied. A fight might have happened here! Charmean! I followed the scuff marks to see where it would lead but then I saw a light pink substance on the floor. 'Oh my gosh, please don't let it be blood! I leaned down and touched it. It was Cherry blood! I panicked even more! Something happened to Charmean! And someone might discover we aren't human! And May and Drew are still not together! I had absolutely no idea what to do!


	19. Please Read XP

If you have just read this story for the first time, please ignore all of this blabbering below.. :)

I'm sorry for tricking you! this is not a new chapter... but if you're not a first time reader for this story, please please please read the rest of this and I hope you don't hate me! T-T ... please don't hate me...

**ME: **Hey everyone! [well everyone who cares. :) (and love to all of you who do care!) :)] I kinda rewrote the WHOLE story... well the travel and timeline is the same, but the details are waaaaaaay different and stuff. some of you must be asking, why? ... (and btw, if none of you asked "why" just note that I feel pretty dumb right now...) newayz, what happened was this... I started this story like a realllllly really long long time ago... and then, i kinda forgot about it... (pokes fingers together and hopes no one noticed... and cowers from those that did notice...) then, someone so sweetly reminded me about the story and asked me to finish... (thanks xSapphirexRosesxFanx XD) and so i posted the following chapters i had prepared, but never posted... (embarrassed that they got lost in my messy computer and disorganized files and blah blah blah... i'll stop talking now) and then... i ran out of chapters... XD... so i reread my story to see how i planned my next chapter to go... and i realized... (dun dun dun) that my story was absolutely horrible! T-T I cried for like ever! (and i cry for all of you who wanted me to continue because i'm a horrible writer! D:) and some of you may be asking... why did you think it was horrible? (and if u didn't ask... please note again that i feel like a moron...) well, for starters... some of my chapters was badly written and crappy and short... like, there wasn't even a scroll button short... :( and also, (and this is for all us contestshippers out there) I made Drew's character horribly! D: (cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry... you get the point) I was awful! everyone knows that Drew is arrogant and mean and can be a real jerk sometimes, but he is definitely sweet deep down! :) but we all know that everyone who doesn't know him loves him! :) and that he is definitely _not desperate_! T-T (CRY... sorry to all of you who had to endure that gosh-awful writing! I'm so ashamed! ): ... ) newayz... i fixed the story (well at least i hope i did) and i hope you like it better than the last version (well, those that have been loyal and following along with the story, even though i put you through hell with my last version...) I hope you like this new version better and i promise promise promise to do my best to never do that again T-T sniffle... thank you (sniffle...) to all of you for reviewing and i hope you don't leave (please! don't leave me T-T ) ... ok please reread my story (if you don't hate me right now... cowers hoping you don't...) and if you remember the prologue, you can skip it. I changed everything except for the prologue. (please read? ... pouts shyly and hopes you do)

**CAMMIE: (**walks in and looks over my shoulder) hey what'cha doing?

**ME: (**screams and jumps up in the air because i got scared...)

**CAMMIE:** (reads what what is typed up above) you know Scarlet... you're pretty pathetic... (smirks)

**ME: **(gets mad...) _The Smirk_ belongs to Drew and Drew only! and you're so mean! And don't call me Scarlet!

**CAMMIE: **why not? it's perfect for you! look, your face is turning scarlet now! (giggles) and who is Drew?

**ME: (gasp!) **how do you not know who he is! get out of my room! XP

**CAMMIE: **now, now. calm down miss pouty face! (leaves room laughing)

**ME: **she's so mean! T-T... do you guys thinks she's mean too? **poll: **(for those who have read my previous version) was the last version better, or do you like my new changes to the story? **another poll: **(for anyone who read through this page :) love to all who did) do you think Cammie was mean? yes or no? (T-T ... cry... she was right?)


	20. What the Hell!

**Charmean's POV**

It was cold. My body ached everywhere. My head throbbed in pain. I was barely awake, but as consciousness grew, I noticed something was pressing against me... It was warm and it was _moving_. What the hell was that? I tried to open my eyes, but it was still dark. My headache intensified. I groaned.

"Oh, that's the spirit,"

"What the hell?" I was suddenly fully awake and I realized that it was a _person_ pressing against me.

I shuddered. I tried to move away, but moving did not agree with my rest of my body, as it ached so much. The person's arm reach around my waist and pulled me back to where I was, apparently, me moving didn't agree with him either. His hand started stroking me from waist to hip repetitively. It was then that I noticed that I was only wearing lingerie. Freaking out, I forced myself to move away from whoever the hell that was. When I got far enough, I fell onto something hard.

"Ah!" my body ached more and my headache wouldn't rest. This was not the time I wanted to be immobile. I flipped onto my stomach and tried to crawl away, but I couldn't see where I was. I didn't know where I was.

I heard a click, and suddenly, I could see, it wasn't all that dark anymore. I turned around to see where the light came from. It was a candle. 'What the hell? Am I in the middle ages or something?' The candle distracted me and in one swift movement, the person from earlier had picked me up slammed me against the wall. I winced as pain augmented. My back was to him and I felt so helpless. 'Why does this keep happening to me!' He pressed himself to me and I was squished between him and the wall. It was hard to breathe and getting away from him seemed to be becoming a dream as my physical torment (both internal and external) continued to beset me. He rubbed his right hand along my shoulder to the tips of my fingers, while his other slithered between me and the wall, playing with my breasts. I desperately tried to break away, using what little strength I had to push against the wall to get away. However, my body still wasn't complying to adding more pain to what it was already undergoing. I didn't care what my body wanted internally - I just wanted to get away from this freak! I pushed, against my pain, and slipped out from between him and the wall. I tripped and he pounced onto me. Now I was facing him and horrible realization struck me from head to toe.

"Chris..." I whispered in horror.

"You remembered," he gave me a sly grin, "you like me that much do you? Well here's some more."

He started kissing me on the neck roughly. Nightmarish memories from the incident at the pool recurred in my mind. I had no idea where I was and I was pretty sure that no one was here to save me this time. Fighting against him was even harder than lasting time, given that I was beaten with a pole prior to this assault. Still, I didn't want to be near him any more than the last time. I struggled against him and squirmed, but he just kept gripping me harder and kissing me everywhere from my jawline to my shoulder blades.

Apparently, he got tired of this limited area. He snaked his arm to my back and unclipped a hook on my bra. I was going to use this opportunity - his hands were preoccupied with my bra and now my arms were free. I put my hands up against his chest and pushed him off of me. In pain, I sprung up and ran to the door. I didn't care how stripped I was, I needed to get out. I reached for the doorknob, but to my disappointment and dread, it was locked. Chris had come back already, putting his arm around my neck, threatening to choke me, and with the other, he unfastened the rest of my bra and practically ripped it off my body.

"You're not getting away this time," he threatened.

He quickly spun me around and shoved me into the corner. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to the wall, making sure that my arms weren't free to push him off. He pressed himself to me again, breathing heavily. His hot breath on my neck gave me chills - and not the good kind. My arms were bound, so I tried kicking him away, but to no avail. His mouth was on my neck again, this time there was less kissing and more licking and sucking. He started kissing more until he made it down to my exposed breasts. Fondling it with his mouth, he looked blissfully erotic - I felt so disgusting. I tried fighting more, but god, it was getting a lot harder. Squirming and writhing were taking a lot out of me, and pain continued to shoot throughout me.

Out of nowhere, someone was knocking on the door. It distracted Chris, and I pushed him away. I ran by the bed and grabbed the blanket, and stayed in the corner farthest from Chris. Wrapping myself as much as I could, I could see Chris's anger build. He was pissed.

"Dammit! What the hell do you want?" he barked at the door.

"I just so happen to be missing a Victoria Secret matching bra and underwear! I know you have a stripper in there! Did you dress her in my stuff again?"

Shock overwhelmed me. That voice... It was _Harley_? How the hell do Harley and Chris know each other? Then the words that Harley had yelled through the door then sunk in. I blanched. 'WHAT?' I didn't know what was worse, the fact that I was being raped by some psycho or the fact that I was wearing _Harley's _lingerie!

I could've fainted right then and there, but Chris yelled back to Harley, "No! Ok! I didn't use anything of yours, you sick bastard! I never did - that was Tyler, and besides, the chick was wearing better lingerie than anything you have anyway!"

I quickly looked over to the bra on the floor across the room - it was mine... A huge relief flushed over me and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I wish I could still be more relieved, but I was still locked in with the psycho. Then something else hit me... Harley knows Tyler too? What the hell is going on?

"I know you're lying! I already checked with Tyler, he said practically said the same thing you did! And besides, he's not doing anyone right now! I want my stuff back NOW!" Harley yelled.

"What the hell? Go away!" Chris yelled.

"Open this door and give me my stuff! Knowing you, you've already got your freakin' prostitute in her birthday suit, so just give it to me and I'll leave!" Harley huffed.

If Chris could get anymore pissed, then I was pretty sure he did, "GO THE HELL AWAY! SHE ISN'T FUCKING WEARING YOUR CRAP!"

I know I'm in a compromising situation right now, I was almost raped by Chris (twice now), and that he could come back any moment, but I couldn't help but find this somewhat amusing - I couldn't. These people are so disturbed...

"YEAH! BECAUSE YOU ALREADY FREAKIN' RIPPED IT OFF! SO JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" I guess Harley was pissed too... Too bad he doesn't know that he's barking up the wrong tree...

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE IT!" Chris fumed.

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna be! I'll just come in myself!" Harley countered.

"It's a two way lock Harley, you aren't getting in anytime soon without my key," Chris dismissed Harley and turned around. Fear took over me once again - I knew Chris would now be taking out his seething temper on me.

I cowered in the corner as much as I could as he walked towards me, his outraged expression intimidating me enough for two lifetimes. Then, the door opened. Chris turned around in shock - Harley had opened the door.

"Bobby pins, they're life savers," Harley chuckled, slipping it back in his hair, "AH HA!" He walked into the room and picked up my bra from the floor. "I KNEW IT! YOU BIG FAT LIA-" Then he noticed that it wasn't his. Then he noticed something else, "OMG! OMG! THIS IS AN _AUBADE_... FROM _FRANCE_... THAT HASN'T EVEN BEEN RELEASED TO THE PUBLIC YET!" Harley walked over to my corner, "Where the heck did you -" and he noticed that it was me, "Omg, you're a prostitute?"

I didn't know what was more embarrassing - the fact that Harley thought I was a prostitute, the fact that Harley was admiring my bra, or the fact that the only thing shielding my nudity from my gay rival was a thin, almost transparent blanket.

Then to my horror, Chris was on me again. He started kissing me up and down, pulling away the blanket. I freaked, winced, squirmed, and desperately tried to pull the blanket back.

In between kisses, Chris mumbled, "Dammit, Harley, I don't care if you're standing there, I'm gonna do this sexy chick all night long... But I'd prefer if you leave now, since it's clear that she isn't wearing anything of yours."

I was so disgusted. I couldn't push him off of me even though he wasn't holding me down because I was trying to keep him from removing the blanket. And what's worse, Harley stood there. Great...

"Chris, get off of her, I wanna talk to her for a minute," Harley said.

"I don't give a shit what you want," Chris said, not stoping what he was doing. I tried kicking him away, but again, to no avail.

"If you let me talk to her for _one minute_ and then _I'll leave_," Harley bargained.

"Ugh, fine," Chris said. "_One minute_," he threatened. He got off and walked to the other side of the room.

'This better not be about the bra,' I thought.

"Hey, sweetie pie, where'd you get these?" He whispered.

'It was about the bra...' I thought. He is such a weirdo... "Why should I tell you?" I whispered back.

"Because I'm you're only chance out," Harley said, "If you don't tell me, then I will leave and you will once again be alone with Chris. He'll pop your cherry you know... Well, if it hasn't popped already... judging by the stuff you wear..." he drifted off.

"FYI, I'm a virgin," I seethed, "and besides, one minute's almost up and he'll force you to leave whether or not I told you where I got that."

"So what, do you want me to leave you here?" Harley asked, knowing full well I didn't want to be here.

My eyes narrowed and I shot daggers at him. He's really getting on my nerves, "Do you know where he keeps his key?"

"Why?" He asked.

"If you help me out of here, I will tell you what you want to know," I whispered angrily.

"Yeah, I do. He keeps it under the candle," hey whispered, complying.

"You are going to kick him in the you-know-where, while I grab the key. We will both run out of the door and lock him in. Now yell thank you so that he thinks you got the info you wanted," I ordered.

"Thank you!" he grinned.

Once he turned around and walked by Chris and did what I told him to, I stood up, dashed to the candle, sliding it off the key. Ignoring my pain, I grabbed the key and ran out the door. Harley slammed the door behind me, took the key and locked it. I tightened the blanket around me. Harley practically dragged me away while Chris pounded on the door, cursing and threatening in a foul language. When Harley stopped running and let me go, we were in a room with purple walls...

"Ok! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he jumped up and down.

'He is such a sicko,' I thought. "Give me a paper and a pen," I requested.

I wrote down a website, a coded username, and an eight digit password. When I turned around to hand it to him, he'd already ripped it from my hands and was madly typing on the computer.

My bra was on the desk next to his computer. I guess Harley still had it when we were running out the door... I walked over, took it back, walked to the other side of the room, went under the blanket, and put it back on. When I was done, I rewrapped the blanket around me.

"Hey, Harley?" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked, extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah?" he said... He wasn't paying attention to me at all...

I walked over and pulled his ear.

"OW! WHAT?" he seethed.

"I need something to wear!" I yelled back.

"Oh, no problem," he said. He walked over to a mirrored door, slid it open to reveal a walk-in closet.

I gave him a weird look.

"What?" he asked, nonchalantly.

I peeked in the closet. On the right side, there were a whole bunch of women's clothing organized by type, color, and design... The women's clothing I expected, but I've never seen a guys closet look so... organized... Then again, I don't have gay friends... On the left was the wardrobe I've seen him wearing around in public.

"I thought the left side of your wardrobe was creepy when I saw you wearing it in public..." I muttered.

He pondered on what I told him for a while before replying, "You know, I would probably be mad at you for saying that, but I'm too busy being bubbly over the info you gave me..." He piped happily and went back to the computer.

'Please let this just be a hellish nightmare and let me wake up already!' I pleaded in my mind... nothing happened. I cursed under my breath...

I refused to enter the closet... I was way too creeped out by all of this, "Yeah, Harley... I can't wear any of these..." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "They _are_ _women's clothing_."

I sweatdropped, 'he know's it's women's... doesn't he know he isn't?' I thought.

"Yeah... umm... I can't wear other people's clothing..." I said... 'especially yours... it is way bizarre, sick, and it just plain isn't gonna happen,' I thought.

"Ugh... fine... Over there," He gestured to a corner with... sixteen shopping bags... "I just got back from shopping, so go ahead and use those," he grumbled, "and don't take any accessories!"

I walked over and started looking through the bags, "Are you sure you haven't tried any of these on?" I asked, taking precautions.

Harley gave me an annoyed look, "Look, if you want to leave this place with nothing but undergarments, I suggest you take what you can."

There was a pause.

"No I didn't try them on!" he yelled... "Stupid mall employees won't let me in the dressing room..." he grumbled more.

I felt sick, having to ask from _Harley_... But I had to wear _something_. I started rummaging through the bags. All I need is a shirt and a bottom. I grabbed a regular pink tee and a white layered skirt and put them on under the blanket. When I was done, I took off the blanket and felt a little relieved.

I looked out the window to see if I could ascertain where in the world I was. But I saw nothing but a whole bunch of trees... Why would they live in the middle of a forest? I took this time to ponder on what the hell was going on... Chris, Tyler, and Harley were all on the boat... And now I've learned they all live in the same house... Figures... They are all freaks from hell. I turned around and faced the room. It made me sick - Harley has some very serious issues. Walking over to the mirror, I observed all my bruises to make sure none of them were severe. I noticed there was a disgusting hickey on my neck. I shivered. I needed to hide that somehow... As for my bruises, they were, unfortunately, severe... Misty is gonna freak. I traced my hand over my eye. There were more on my arms, right side, and left leg. What was I going to do? I would've gone back to the bags to find something that would cover me more, but I dismissed the thought, seeing as humans shouldn't be able to notice my bruises - they were pinkish after all. They blended with my skin well enough that people don't notice.

I turned around to ask Harley to lead me out of this freakish place, "Hey Harley... How do you get out of here?"

He turned around away from the computer and grimaced, "Fine, I'll take you..." There was a pause as he stared at me.

I was confused. What the hell is he looking at? I watched him closely. I saw his expression change. He realized something. What the hell is going on?

He snickered, "You should've covered up those bruises better... _Cherub_."

My mouth hung open. What did he say? Something was up. Instinctively, I grabbed at my knife hidden under my shirt, but then I remembered... All my belongings were taken away while I was out of it.

"That's right, _Cherry_. You don't have your weapons on you," he chuckled, "I can't believe Chris didn't notice before! He's the one that beat and stripped you."

What? How the hell do they know about us? Cherubs are unknown to humans! Then something in my head clicked. _They aren't human_. It made so much sense. Harley. Chris. Tyler. Their oh so disturbed personalities. I lunged at Harley and scratched at his face. He quickly pushed me back. I expected him to scream or something - due to me ruining his skin. But he looked back at me and smiled evilly. I watched as blood slowly oozed out of my infliction. My suspicions were confirmed. I stood up and seethed, "You are _Fallen_."

.o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o.

Suspense! What does "Fallen" mean? You'll find out in the chapter after the next chapter! :) Tell me, did you like it? Did you not like it? I know May and Drew aren't in it, but they will be next chappy. Charmean's discovery in this chapter is important in the long run and creates some suspense... I hope! so please tell me if you hated it, or if there are spelling, grammatical, or punctual errors so I can fix this story. A writer isn't a good one without his/her readers and hopefully reviewers!


	21. I Love You

**Normal POV**

Drew ran after May. He was NOT going to let her slip through his fingers again. The promise to Charmean about staying with May didn't really matter in his head since the promise had no affect on Drew's judgement at the moment. He was running after May, for _May_, not for the promise, but because he just _had _to. May was fast - really fast. But Drew refused to give up running. He would run to the ends of the earth for her. **(A/N: I know, cheesy, cliche, and over used right?)** Drew sped up, desperately trying to catch up with her. There was absolutely no way he was going to let her run away thinking he didn't love her because the truth was, he _did_. Drew forgot completely about Charmean and meeting with her at the square. His concern was solely for May - it's only her. **(A/N: a www!)**

**May's POV**

I was running. I was so fed up with Drew right now. I didn't want to see him. He didn't love me. He left, found someone else, and rubbed it in my face by denying his love for that other girl. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't take it. I had to run. Run somewhere where I could just forget about him. Melt away from the face of the earth. Completely forget my whole life. Rewind time and stayed in that orphanage. He was more cruel to me than those stupid monsters back at that horrid place. My legs ached. My feet burned. Pools of salt and water crawled down my face. I was breathing hard. Behind me, I could hear Drew shouting my name, running after me. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to see him! Stop saying my name like you care! I sobbed and continued to run.

**Drew's POV**

May was running faster each time I called out to her. I didn't care. I needed to get to her. Get through to her. Needed her to know I love her even if she hates my guts right now - or forever. Maybe she hated me and would never want to be with me ever again, but I love her and I'll never forget that.

The running had brought us into the forest. 'Wow, she really doesn't want to see me does she?' I thought. She ran off the path, maybe hoping to lose me. I wouldn't have it. I ran faster, because I couldn't lose her. She wove through trees, around and over bushes, and under broken branches. She knocked over loose objects around the floors hoping it'd slow me down. It did, but not by much. I'm not losing her.

I don't know how long we'd been running. But the trees were really thick and were extremely close together. Too much for my comfort. Keeping track of her was harder to get, so I made sure to stay close to her. Well, as close as I could get. I squeezed through more trees and found myself in a clearing. I saw May just up ahead. I used the free space to my advantage, running past her and blocking her way back into the forest.

"Leave me alone, Drew!" she yelled indignantly.

"I'm not leaving you again, May," I stated firmly.

"I don't care anymore, Drew, just go away! Leave me alone and be happy with your new girlfriend," she said icily.

The words stung, "She isn't my girlfriend. Just someone I know. May, don't do this, I love you, you have to know that!" I pleaded.

"Whatever, Drew," she looked away, scowling, "People who just 'know each other' don't kiss in the middle of the forest! Now go away and just leave me alone!"

"I never ki-," I pondered for a moment, making sure I wasn't lying, "May, that was a kiss on the cheek."

"What?" she whispered, looking hopefully into my eyes. Then her eyes narrowed, refusing to believe me, "I don't believe you." She looked away and tried to leave.

I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back. I wanted to yank her and force her to stay here, but I knew that wasn't going to do me any good.

"May, please. Trust me. I never ever touched her before. At least, not intimately. I never kissed her. I never tried to flirt with her and she doesn't feel anything for me either. There is nothing going on between me and her. The only love I have right now is for you," I begged her. I needed to know that she knew that I loved her.

"Right now?" she asked.

I paled. I love Charmean, but only as a friend - friends defend each other. I wanted to avoid the question altogether, but I couldn't lie to her. So I came up with something else.

"Well, yeah. I love my parents, but my mom's gone and my dad's dead. I still love 'em, but I'm pretty sure that I love you a little more right now," I smiled. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was true. I did love May - that was all she needed to know.

She closed her eyes, "Fine... I believe you... You don't have to be sarcastic, bringing up your parent's love like that."

I smirked and hugged her. Pulled her close. One arm around her waist, the other in her hair. Ignoring that last comment, I went back to being serious... Because this was serious, "I love you, May. I love you. Don't you ever think I'll lie about that."

Tears still leaked from her eyes, but somewhat less now. I was happy. I really hoped that I could make her happy too.

"I love you too," May said.

Good spirits filled me right now. She hugged me back tightly, afraid to let go.

"Don't ever leave me again... Please?" she asked.

I smiled. She didn't have to ask. I would never leave her anyways, "I _promise_, that I will _always_ be there for you. _With _you. I will _never_ leave." And I don't make promises lightly.

I put my forehead on hers and looked intently into her eyes. She looked back... pleadingly... But in the back of that pleading look, I could see a slight fear. I didn't want to scare her, nor upset her. So I closed the space between us gingerly. Space between us became nonexistent as our lips touched. I could feel her lips tremor, so I stayed gentle, soft. But even so, I could feel the fire between us. I felt it so clearly - so passionately, though the kiss was soft and light. From her side, I could feel the kiss become more confident, so I kissed her back with the same fervor... Well, slightly a little more. But I wasn't pushing it. I'd never want to force her to do anymore than she'd want. To my pleasure, I could feel her, asking for more. The kiss became rougher, the gentleness shrinking and becoming nonexistent. We kissed like we wanted nothing else... Probably because we didn't... I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to demand from her, just once. I parted my mouth to let my tongue brush against her lips, but it was still asking for permission.

**May's POV**

I stood there, hugging him, and him me. I loved him with all my heart and more if there was any. Kissing him, I could feel him returning all that love I felt for him. I was ecstatic. Just a minute before, I'd been running from him, hating him. I couldn't believe it. How in the world could I have ever conjured up those feelings? Where could they have come from? Disbelief, hate, anger? They were so false! And now, we were kissing. After all those years of loving him and all these days thinking I'd lost him, here we were in the middle of the forest. Together. Inseparable. I kissed him with such a passion, with so much confidence, with so much love. I couldn't believe that he was here. I couldn't believe he loved me back the way I did him. I couldn't believe that I was afraid to kiss him before we started. There were so many things running through my head - all the impossible became possible, believable, true. I could feel myself, wanting more and more of him. But I could feel him holding back... Why? He did love me right? I started to become self conscious. Was I doing something wrong? He really does love me back right? Fear started creeping on me again, and suspicions started roaming in my mind... Then, I felt Drew brush his tongue against my lips. I parted immediately, taking that chance to have him again. The doubts disappeared once again. As I felt him exploring my mouth. I wrestled against him. Taking my turn to explore his. The kiss, now open, had evolved into a passionate sensual dance. So much more different than the gentle brush we'd started out with. My heart raced and my breathing deepened. I remembered reading all those romance books while back at home, always questioning the two lovers on why they had to separate to breathe. I'd always thought that you could just breathe through your nose, being that their mouths were preoccupied. It was only now that I knew why it was. I kissed Drew, and never wanted to stop. Never wanting this dream-come-true to end. But breathing had become so hard to do, becoming deeper and less shallow. Breathing through my nose just wasn't cutting it. I parted our kiss breathing heavily, regretting having to do so until I heard Drew breathing just as hard as I.

"I love you, May, don't you ever forget that I do," he put his forehead back on mine.

"I love you too," I sighed in happy content.

Drew chuckled, "Are you sure you don't love air more than me?" He flashed me a smirk.

I rolled me eyes and gave him a playful punch on his arm, "You know what? Thinking about it... I think air means a lot more the me than you," I said sarcastically.

Drew gave a small mirthless laugh, "You know, May, that really hurts right here," he said in mock pain, gesturing to his chest.

I played along with the pointless conversation a little longer, "Oh, ok! I give up. You are worth so much more to me than air!" I giggled. It was half sarcastic, but it was completely true.

"Well, I'm glad that you do, May, because I love you a lot," he smiled. No smirk. He really meant it.

I hugged him, "I love you too," I replied, losing the sarcasm.

He broke the hug. And handed me a rose. Red for love. I smiled happily. A flashback replayed in my mind where Drew had given me a rose when we were kids. He'd given it to me so often, I'd once asked him where he kept it. He always told me he kept it in his pants. I remembered always searching his pockets, turning them inside out. But I never found another rose. I asked him about it and he told me that there was only one every time he gave it to me. I still didn't believe him because If he pulled the roses out of his pockets, how come they looked so crisp and instead of crumpled up? I asked him that too and he'd just say it was a secret. Then I'd start whining about it. And he'd just flash that annoying, but lovely, smirk of his. When my flashback ended I decided to ask again.

"So tell me, really, where do you keep the roses?" I whined, really wondering where.

He chucked again, "Are you really asking this again?" He gave me another smirk.

The smirk was kinda getting on my nerves again, but looking back at the rose, annoyance disappeared from my mind.

"Yes, I'm asking again," I said, and this time I really wanted to know.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I keep 'em in my pants," he smirked again.

'Ooh! I've got to wipe that smirk of his face!' I let myself calm down when a really good comeback crossed my mind. 'Hehe, this is gonna be good. I wonder what his reaction will be!' I thought. "So..." I said slowly, "I wonder what else you got in your pants," I looked away and started rocking back and forth on my heels with my hands behind my back. I laughed so loud in my head, waiting for his reaction, but keeping it cool and saying it in a calm and innocent sense.

The smirk melted right off his face and he looked away blushing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard! It was so hard to keep my laughter in! I finally got him back! I've finally won this argument! Of course I never had that comeback back then... you know since we were like ten and all... Giggle... Giggle more... Snicker... And burst out laughing once again.

I was just laughing away on the ground. Laughing and laughing until I couldn't breathe anymore. When I looked back up, the smirk was planted right back on his face and he rolled his eyes. Probably because I was taking this laughter way over the top. Hahaha! I didn't care. I finally won! :)

I stood back up. He took my hand and started walking.

"Ok, you can stop now, May," he said, rolling his eyes again.

I just continued to laugh. Walking along with him.

"If you're not going to stop laughing, I'm going to leave! And you're going to be in the forest by yourself!" he said in a sarcastic, mock threatening tone.

I knew he was kidding, but stopped laughing anyway. I followed along with him out of the clearing and back into the forest. It took a while... Since we were walking instead of running... 'Wow did I really run that far?' I wondered. Thinking about how long did I really run from him. This thought disappeared as a smile appeared on my face. If I ran that far and that long, that means he followed that far and that long. I was really happy. I forgot about the long trek through the forest and was just glad that I was with Drew.

We finally got back to Cirruliar City. I was slightly disappointed, since my alone time with Drew was over. Walking back to the pokemon center, Drew walked me back to my room. Before opening the door, I turned around to say good night to him... But I couldn't. I sighed sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. There was a tinge of sadness in his eyes too.

"I - I don't wanna leave," I whined to him. Hugging him, just to make sure he doesn't leave.

"Hey, if you don't want to, then you don't have to," he offered.

"Really? You mean it?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled happily, "Thanks so much! But I gotta tell Misty!"

He nodded understanding.

"Stay right here, kay?" I asked.

"Where else would I go?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, opening my door with a key. I opened the door and the next thing I know I was pulled in.

"Woah!"

"Where in the world have you been! I was really really really worried about you!" Misty whisper-screamed.

I looked at Misty... Not to be rude, But she looked like she'd gone through hell... Was I really that much of a concern for her?

"Oh, well, I-" I was cut off with her constant blabbering.

"Why aren't you crying? Are you okay?" she was all wide-eyed and everything.

"Umm... Misty? What are you talking about?" I asked...

"What do you mean you don't know?" Misty continued whisper screaming, "What happened with Drew?"

"W-What?" I wondered... How did she know?

"Hello! Earth to May! You were supposed to meet me at the City Square! Remember? Well, when I got there, You were crying and yelling at Drew! And you ran away! And he ran too! Tell me, tell me tell me! What happened?" Misty was wide-eyed and I could tell just by looking at her that she was using everything she had to hold herself back from shaking me violently until she got her answer...

"Oh... Um... Well, we made up!" I said quickly, not wanting to divulge the details with what happened.

"Ooooh! Made up? Or made out?" she squealed, grinning widely.

A blush rushed to my face, confirming her suspicions.

"Aah!" she squealed some more, "this is so exciting! So wait? Where is he now? You didn't leave him to go back to his room by himself did you? Oh wait? Did you come back to ask me if you wanted to stay?"

I gave a weird face. Wow, what was this girl on? "Yeah, I was gonna ask -"

Then she cut me off, "Oh so then where is he?" She didn't let me answer and she just shoved me out of the way of the door. She opened it and squealed. Just before she slammed the door shut, she squealed again, leaving Drew in the hallway with a weirded out expression... Wow, that was embarrassing...

"Yeah, so umm..." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah!" she squealed some more, pushing me towards the door. Before I could open it, she turned me around, "Nothing intimate, right?"

I blushed. Man I thought the thing with her opening the door was embarrassing... What in the world is wrong with her? "Jeez, what are you? My mom?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, so ok, bye!" she said. She threw me my backpack.

I opened opened the door and walked out, glad to be away from that insanity... Note to self, learn to keep secrets or else you'll be deaf soon...

Drew looked back at me with a the same weirded-out-face, "What was that about?" he asked.

I sighed, "Nothing," I said. "So, where's you're room?"

Drew walked me away and soon we entered his room. When I walked in, I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I guess I was wondering about that other girl sharing a room with him... I was glad when I saw that there were two beds in the room. At least they didn't share the bed... I sat on the bed by the window. I guess it was Charmean's since her backpack was on it. Drew laid back on his bed, on top of the messy blanket, not bothering to fix it up. Then I noticed something... It made me very uncomfortable... The bed I was sitting on... It was made. Drew's bed... not so much... Which means that the cleaning people hadn't come through the room to fix it. It just means that the bed I was sitting on hadn't been slept in... I gasped.

Drew apparently heard me. He looked over and asked, "What?"

I tried to deny it, "Huh? Oh, nothing..." I turned around and looked out the window. I couldn't look at that bed. I was trying not to cry. They didn't... No, he couldn't have... Could he? What if it was _her_? Tears started dripping down my face. I didn't wipe them away, because I didn't want Drew to know I was crying... I didn't sob so he wouldn't hear me. I wanted to ask... But I didn't want him to become upset.

A voice spoke from right behind me, "She's a neat freak."

I spun around. I gasped. Drew was sitting right behind me. I didn't even hear him get up. I didn't notice him getting on the bed to sit behind me. How did he do that?

"What?" I asked.

"She's a neat freak," Drew repeated.

"What are you talking about?" I said. It came out a little meaner than I intended.

"She makes her bed in the morning because she's a neat freak," he said simply. He wiped a tear from my face with his thumb, "You know? It kinda hurts that you thought I would ever do that."

I looked at him in complete shock... How did he know what I was thinking? Of course, a person wanting to make their own bed was such an obvious explanation to what I was thinking... Then I felt guilty about thinking that... How could I think that? I know he does love me... Then as if he read my mind...

"I wouldn't have run all that way if I didn't love you, May," he looked at me earnestly. Straight in the eyes. I melted in his perfectly emerald eyes that were looking straight back at mine. Unwavering. Unblinking... Ok he blinked... just a little... He was human after all.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. The tears stopped now, "I'm sorry, I jus-"

His lips were back on mine. It was sweet and gentle... I kissed back in response.

"It's ok, May," he looked back... This time with a smirk, "I know you can't help it," he snickered, "with all the girls following me around."

"WHAT?" Dreeeeeeeewwwwwwww!" I complained. I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

He laughed, "Nah, I'm just kidding." He kissed me again, just nice and light. I kissed back, asking for slightly more, but before he could respond, I heard pounding and screams coming from the other side of the window. We broke the kiss and I looked out.

I was shocked. I saw a whole bunch of angry girls pounding furiously on the window and screaming for Drew. I looked back at Drew. He looked irritated.

He muttered something indistinctly, but I think it was something along the lines of 'at least there is a wall in between me and them.' I watched as he angrily shoved the curtains closed, continuing to mutter and curse mildly under his breath.

"Wow... you weren't kidding with the girls following you around..." I said, peeking through a crack between the curtains.

"No, duh," he replied, flicking his hair.

Half a minute later, the door to the room opened, revealing a slightly pissed - no seething might be more accurate - girl.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Oh! Wonder who it is! ok. the last chapter had no may and drew and I felt guilty for not putting them in! :( sorry! so I wrote this chapter immediately and posted it! I hope you guys appreciate it! I finally got them together! :) so please please please return all the love for may and drew and tell them how much you appreciate their togetherness! :) review! :) (Seriously do it! Because I wrote the last chapter and this chapter all today! All in one day! That's a total of 7,916 words! Not including a/n's! Review or else I won't give you a chapter until December! MWAHAHAHAHA) jk about the december thing :) but seriously. please review! (or just tell me there are errors or something)


End file.
